Descubriendo el Amor
by ladyReyes
Summary: Pucca ya esta cansada de perseguir a cierto ninja, pero no se rinde, ella sigue intentando todo para que él se enamore de ella, Garu ya esta harto de ser perseguido, pero después se dará cuenta de que lo que más le importa y en lo que se basa su vida es en ser perseguido y que él no quiere que deje de ser así, pero él tuvo un error y tendrá que hacer todo para remediarlo.
1. Chapter 1 Dulce y empalagosa obsesión

Descubriendo el Amor

Chappter 1. Dulce y empalagosa obsesión.

Era una linda mañana en la ciudad de Sooga, el cielo estaba muy azul demasiado bonito. El sol estaba poniéndose y no había muchas nubes.

Pucca una niña de 10 años se levantó algo tarde para ella, pero en realidad estaba algo cansada, ya que el día anterior como siempre estuvo persiguiendo a Garu por toda Sooga, pero la diferencia fue que ese día lo estuvo persiguiendo más tiempo de lo normal ( claro que ella no sé imaginaba que era porque Garu ya se estaba hartando y no estaba dispuesto a ceder como siempre lo hacía, para él era una obsesión que tenía hacía él, muy por lo contrarío para ella era muy dulce y divertido perseguirlo ); volteo a ver hacia el reloj que estaba colgado arriba en el centro de su habitación, eran las 9:35, en cuanto vio la hora se levantó rápidamente, tenía que arreglarse ya que tenía que ayudar a sus tíos y faltaba poco para que abrieran el restaurante.

Fue al baño que tenía en su habitación y se bañó, estaba el agua fría pero lo necesitaba para despertarse bien, y más en ese momento que se levantaba ya tarde.

Salió de la ducha y se enredó en una toalla el cuerpo y con otra su cabello. Salió a su cuarto y vio que estaba hecho un desastre ya que ella no era muy ordenada, decidió que lo arreglaría rápido después de cambiarse.

Se puso su típico vestido rojo con sus mallas negras, se cepillo el cabello y se peinó con sus típicos dos chongos.

Miró de nuevo la hora, 9:50, ella nunca se tardaba mucho arreglándose a diferencia de otras mujeres, si era cierto que se esmeraba en verse bonita para su amado Garu, pero no era exagerada, se sentó en la silla frente a su tocador y comenzó a verse en el espejo, tomo un labial rojo muy clarito que le habían regalado sus tíos y que nunca había usado de uno de los cajones de su tocador, ella compraba cosas compulsiva mente y siempre que veía algo que le gustaba lo compraba, tenía muchísimos maquillajes, así como ropa y zapatos que nunca usaba, más que en ocasiones especiales, y si las usaba era solo para resaltar sus facciones y para verse diferente. No usaba ropa diferente porque era muy cómoda la que usaba y además era su favorita, y no usaba maquillajes ya que pensaba que no tenía caso, que ella ya era hermosa, y era cierto, además pensaba que aún era muy joven para usar cosméticos, pero la verdad esa mañana probaría, pensó: "¡al diablo con la edad! voy a probar cosas nuevas, y no soy tan pequeña como para no poder usarlos, y sé que me veré hermosa" ; y no se equivocó ese color que se puso se le veía simplemente hermoso, le quedaba con su tono de piel y gracias a este se podía ver aunque no estuviera muy marcado; ella solo pensaba en algo en ese momento y era: "¿Así le gustaré a Garu?, me veo hermosa pero ¿a él le gustara?"; salió de sus pensamientos al recordad que no tenía mucho tiempo y miro una vez más el reloj, 9:55, solo le quedaban 5 minutos para ayudarles a sus tíos, de repente algo se le vino a la mente: su habitación.

Sus tíos la reprenderían de nuevo si no la arreglaba ya que la semana pasada la reprendieron porque la dejaba como si un tornado viera pasado por ahí. Empezó lo más rápido que pudo a recoger la basura que se encontraba en el piso, luego arregló su cama y después solamente acomodo una que otra cosa tirada por ahí. Y quedó impecable.

Miró el reloj, las 10:05, salió corriendo de su habitación y bajó las escaleras de un salto, y fue directo hacia la cocina.

Al entrar vio a sus tíos apresurados para abrir ya el restaurante. Al entrar su tío Dumpling la saludo.

-Hola Pucca, ¿Cómo amaneciste?, al parecer has estado cansada, porque te levantaste tarde- le dijo a su sobrina muy feliz y divertido.

Pucca solamente se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza, sus tíos al ver esto comenzaron a reír muy plácidamente.

-No te preocupes Pucca, siempre nos ayudas y esta es la primera vez que llegas tarde así que no importa- le dijo entre risas su tío Linguini. Al escuchar esto a ella se le borró el sonrojo y apareció una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Comenzó a ayudarles a sus tíos arreglando las mesas y sillas del restaurante, 10 minutos más tarde ya estaban abriendo las puertas, llegaron algunos clientes y Dada los atendió, mientras a Pucca sus tíos la mandaron a repartir algunos pedidos.

Se fue en su motoneta roja después de ponerse el casco, y así estuvo entregando algunos pedidos hasta el mediodía, y llegó su descanso.

Mientras tanto un joven de 12 años con un traje de ninja y 2 coletas se encontraba meditando, tratando de hallar su paz interior. Estaba lejos de todo ruido, cuando escucho un sonido a lo lejos y lo pudo escuchar gracias a su muy desarrollado oído de ninja.

Se subió a uno de los árboles para ver mejor y la vio, la niña hostigosa como el la llamaba, se escondió entre las ramas de él árbol para que no lo viera. Vio como ella tocaba la puerta de su casa y como ella veía que no salía nadie, reviso los alrededores para encontrarlo, como no lo encontró se fue.

" _¿Que no se cansará de perseguirme por toda Sooga?, Yo ya estoy más que cansado de que siempre este persiguiéndome, me molesta que siempre esté intentando besarme, ¿por qué no me deja tranquilo? Siempre me ha perseguido desde que llegué a esta aldea, debería hacer algo para que me dejé, admito que no le soy del todo indiferente y que ella no es fea, y al parecer el día de hoy trae un color diferente de labios, se ve muy linda y realza su bella sonrisa, además es para protegerla, si yo lo admitiera y Tobe se enterará siempre estría molestándola y le haría daño, claro que yo podría protegerla, pero si fuera menos hostigosa tal vez… ¿Qué estoy pensando?, primero es recuperar el honor, pero ¿Cómo lo puedo recuperar si ella no me deja concentrarme para avanzar?, tengo una idea, ¿y si le dijera que deje de molestarme?, no eso la heriría mucho, y yo soy un caballero y no puedo hacer ese tipo de cosas ni siquiera con ella. Tal vez si intento ignorarla ella solamente se cansará y dejara de hacerlo, ¡SI! probaré con eso. Sin embargo, si eso no funciona tendré que decírselo y eso la herirá mucho, pero si no me queda otra opción tendré que hacerlo por mi honor_ ". Se decía Garu a si mismo mientras veía a Pucca alejarse caminando.

-Bueno esto es lo primero que escribo y es sobre Pucca, así que espero y les guste.

Que tengan lindo día y se aceptan cometarios de todo tipo.


	2. Chapter 2 Un comportamiento extraño

Descubriendo el Amor

Chappter 2. Un comportamiento extraño, ¿el plan esta dando resultados?

Mientras tanto Pucca estaba desilusionada por no haber podido encontrar a Garu en su casa, pero pronto se animó pensando en que tal vez estaba por el restaurante o con Abyo peleando como siempre por ahí.

Iba caminando por la aldea a unas calles del restaurante, cuando se encontró con Ching, su siempre fiel amiga con su gallina Gwong en su cabeza; en cuanto la vio supo que algo andaba mal, ya que a pesar de que ella trataba de fingir una sonrisa que parecía muy natural, ella la conocía desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Hola Pucca, ¿Cómo estás?, Se te ve muy lindo ese color de labial- le dijo Ching por primera vez con una sonrisa sincera desde hace un minuto que la había visto.

Pucca sacó una pizarra de repente con una tiza, ya que no podía hablar por su voto de silencio y escribió: **-Hola Ching, ¿Te pasa algo?, te conozco muy bien y sé que algo no anda bien contigo, ah y gracias-.** Cuando termino de escribir se lo dio y le sonrió, Ching agarro el pizarrón, leyó lo que decía y le contesto.

-Es solo que me siento cansada de que Abyo coquete con otras mujeres y no conmigo que soy su novia-. Le dijo con una cara de tristeza.

Pucca solamente le contestó en la pizarra: - **Pues tú deberías hacer lo mismo para que sienta lo que tú sientes-.** Y le sonrío con una sonrisa maliciosa y a Ching sonrío y se le ilumino la mirada.

-¡Pucca que buena idea!, no sé porque no se me ocurrió antes, pero ¿cómo haría eso?-. Pregunto confusa la chica.

Pucca: - **¿Qué te parece si vamos de compras y vamos pensando en una plan para darle celos a Abyo?-**. Le escribió en el pizarrón entregándoselo con su típica sonrisa.

-¡Sí! Hace mucho que no vamos de compras y me hace falta pasar un tiempo contigo, ya que ya casi no salimos juntas de hace tiempo-. Le dijo con una gran sonrisa levantando un pie y juntando las manos en señal de infinita emoción.

Y así se fueron las 2 juntas saltando muy felices.

Mientras tanto Garu seguía meditando, pero un ruido muy fuerte lo sacó de su tan querida meditación, y ese sonido fue el de su estómago gruñir. Recordó que no había desayunado y se adentró en su casa y fue a ver que había en el refrigerador. Cuando lo abrió vio que estaba completamente vacío. Pensó en ir a comprar fideos, pero decidió que mejor iría a comprar comida a los puestos de Sooga, ya que era cierto que los fideos le encantaban, pero se imaginó que ahí estaría la niña hostigosa y en ese momento solo quería comer, y aunque tuviera que cocinar él mismo se tardaría menos que si se encontraba a la niña hostigosa en el restaurante porque ella lo perseguiría por toda Sooga y no lo dejaría comer.

Agarro su gorra y se fue junto con Mio a comprar comida; y así fue caminando muy tranquilo hasta que llegó a los puestos de comida y había mucha gente y hacían mucho ruido, pero prefería eso mil veces a que estar aguantando los acosos de la niña. Compró toda la comida que pudo con el dinero que tenía para no tener que regresar a ese fastidioso lugar en un buen tiempo.

Pucca iba caminado con Ching mientras pensaban las 2 en un plan y a la vez iban comprando varias cosas lindas que les gustaban. Y estuvieron comprando un buen rato todas las cosas que les gustaron hasta que se toparon con una tienda mejor dicho un salón de belleza, las 2 se miraron cuando lo vieron y se sonrieron en señal de complicidad.

-¿Qué te parece si entramos y nos hacemos un cambio en el cabello Pucca?-. Le dijo con una mirada de ilusión a Pucca, ella asintió y las 2 entraron corriendo felices por la grande puerta de cristal.

Cuando entraron una chica de unos 25 años rubia y con apariencia muy amable las atendió.

-Buen día señoritas, ¿quieren cambiarse su look para verse más hermosas ante su chico?-. Les pregunto dedicándoles una sonrisa muy dulce.

Las 2 se voltearon a ver y Ching solamente se quedó pensando, al ver esto Pucca sacó de nuevo su pizarra y su tiza y escribió: **-Esto podría hacerte de gran ayuda, si te haces un cambio te verás más hermosa de lo que ya eres y así cuando coquetes con otros chicos, él se sentirá celoso porque va a creer que te arreglaste para ellos y nos para él-.** Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Está bien Pucca lo haré solo porque tú lo dices, además creo que no me vendrá mal un cambio de look-. Le dijo mirando a la mujer que antes las atendió y que seguía ahí parada esperando pacientemente su respuesta.

-Perdónenme por entrometerme pero si ustedes lo que quieren es darle celos a un chico, puede ver estas muestras de looks de moda y escoger el que más le guste, sé que se verá hermosa con cualquiera que escoja-. Les dijo esperando a que no se enojaran con ella por entrometerse en su conversación.

Ellas le sonrieron, tomaron las revistas y Ching le contesto –No te preocupes y muchas gracias eres muy amable-. La chica se sintió aliviada y les sonrío y les hizo una reverencia como muestra de agradecimiento y respeto.

Ching tardó un buen rato en elegir el corte que más le gusto y se decidió por rebajar unos cuantos centímetros el largo de su cabello, lo dejó suelto y se le hizo una base donde se le ondeo un poco el cabello y luego opto por sacarse un poco más de flequillo y se lo puso como en línea curva un poco más largo de las puntas e iba subiendo, la peli-rubia que antes las atendió le hizo el corte y sonrió satisfecha porque esa chica se le hacía realmente bonita y también estaba orgullosa de haberla dejado aún más hermosa de lo que ya era.

Pucca solamente se rebajó el cabello un poco y la peli-rubia le amarro el cabello en una coleta y le puso un listón rojo. Le pagaron a la chica y se fueron.

-Pucca pero que bonita has quedado, te ves muy bien-. Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Pucca sacó la pizarra y la tiza y escribió: - **Muchas gracias Ching, tú también quedaste muy bonita, a Abyo le dará un infarto cuando te vea-.** Le dijo y las 2 rieron tierna mente.

Se acabaron los puestos de cosas de chicas, para darle paso a los de comida, Pucca y Ching iban riendo ya que podían imaginarse la cara de Abyo cuando viera a Ching. Cuando de pronto vieron a un chico muy conocido para las dos caminando delante de ellas, en cuanto Pucca lo vio fue corriendo hasta él, él pudo sentir que alguien se acercaba a él y volteo y cuando la vio corriendo hacia él le salió una gotita en la frente y pensó: _"¡Diablos no fui a comer mi comida favorita para no encontrármela, y resulta que aquí esta! Y ahora comenzara de nuevo una persecución porque tendré que correr, a ¡no! ¡es cierto!, tengo que ignorarla para que se cansé de perseguirme"_. Se dijo dejando de voltear a verla para seguir caminando e ignorarla.

Cuando Pucca vio que él se volteo y simplemente la ignoro ella se detuvo en seco él regularmente viera comenzado rápido a correr para escapar de ella, y eso para ella era de lo más divertido. Pero él nunca hacia eso, nunca la ignoraba. Comenzó a caminar rápido tras de él para alcanzarlo y preguntarle si le pasaba algo.

Lo alcanzo y se puso frente a él estirando una mano a cada lado para que él se detuviera, él se detuvo y la miro a los ojos, ella sacó su pizarrón con la tiza y le escribió: - **Hola, ¿te pasa algo?-**. Le enseño el pizarrón con una cara de preocupación.

 _"Que bien se ve, nunca lleva otro peinado y hoy si, debo admitir que se ve bonita, ¡¿pero por qué estoy pensando esto?!, creo que el sol está afectando mi cabeza, tengo que irme de aquí lo más pronto posible"._ Se dijo a sí mismo y sacudió un poco la cabeza para olvidar su pasado pensamiento. La miró de arriba para abajo y solamente le negó con la cabeza, la rodeo y siguió caminando.

Ella por su parte se quedó estupefacta él nunca había hecho ese tipo de cosas y mucho menos la había mirado así, se sintió un poco triste y decidió no molestarlo más. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Ching que también tenía una mirada de extrañeza al ver visto la escena.

Garu por su parte miró a Pucca de reojo y vio que su plan había funcionado esta vez y sonrío de lado y siguió su camino planeando que más podía hacer.

Espero que les aya gustado, pronto subiré algo más, dejen sus comentaros, Lindo día :')


	3. Chapter 3 Momentos de Confusión

Descubriendo el Amor

Chappter 3. Momentos de confusión.

Ching le pregunto a Pucca que seguía estática en su lugar -¿Pero qué es lo que le pasaba a Garu?, ¿Se veía muy extraño no?-. Le pregunto con cierto toque de inocencia.

Pucca solamente asintió lentamente, al ver Ching que ella no hacía nada y estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, continuo diciéndole: -No tienes de que preocuparte Pucca, tal vez solamente él estaba de mal humor o algo así, verás que mañana todo será como siempre-. Le sonrío, Pucca al escuchar esto se sintió un poco aliviada y asintió y le sonrió, se acercó a ella y le escribió en el pizarron, **-¿Tienes hambre?-**. Le pregunto con una sonrisa y ella le contesto

-¡Sí!, ahora que lo dices ¡sí!-. Le dijo sobándose la panza.

 **-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer unos fideos, yo invito-**. Y cuando termino de escribir le enseño el pizarrón, a Ching se le ilumino el rostro y le contesto.

-Si claro Pucca, muchas gracias, me muero de hambre-. Le dijo, Pucca le sonrío y así se fueron muy felices hacia el restaurante olvidando lo que había pasado con Garu hacia unos minutos.

Garu iba caminando por fin tranquilamente pero concentrado, pensaba en que había funcionado su plan esta vez, y se preguntaba qué haría después, " _No puedo creer que me dejara de hostigar, ¿Qué haré mañana?, ¡ya se! Haré lo mismo, ójala y se harté y me deje de molestar"._ Se dijo y después de esto siguió caminando hasta su casa.

Cuando llegó a su casa, acomodo las cosas en el refrigerador, como no tenía muchas ganas de cocinar, solamente hirvió agua y se hizo una Ramen.

Después de eso decidió que iría con su amigo Abyo a divertirse un rato.

Y así después de comer salio de su casa en dirección a la casa de Abyo.

Mientras tanto Pucca y Ching llegaron a el restaurante Chin-Duda, y dejaron sus cosas en el cuarto de Pucca y luego bajaron a comer, pero en cuanto se iban a sentar Pucca le pregunto a Ching en su pizarra.

- **Oye Ching, ¿no quieres ir por Abyo?** \- Le dijo aun sabiendo la respuesta de su amiga.

Y no se equivocó porque Ching le contesto. –Claro Pucca, así tal vez el nos invita la comida y tú no tienes que gastar-. Pucca solo pensó " _Excusas, excusas"_.

Salieron del restaurante en busca de Abyo.

Pronto llegaron a su casa, pero cuando llegaron a su casa iba saliendo y no estaba solo, estaba con Garu.

Garu no había tardado en convencer a Abyo, lo había invitado a comer unos deliciosos fideos, ya que no estaba llenó del todo y pensaba que la niña hostigosa seguía en el otro lugar donde se la había encontrado no hace mucho tiempo. Abyo rápidamente acepto y así salieron, pero cuando salieron Garu vio a las dos niñas afuera a unos metros y pensó; " _¡Rayos! No puedo estar en paz, ya que siempre en todas partes me encuentro a esta niña, ¿Por qué no puedo vivir tranquilamente?, tal parece que todo me está saliendo mal este día_ ". Abyo por su parte pusó cara de baboso al ver a Ching y ver que se veía tan bonita, y empezó a babear, cosa de lo que Ching se dio cuenta. En cuanto Pucca lo vio se echó a correr hacia él, Garu por su parte quería correr, pero era necesario seguir con él plan, se quedó hay parado y la miró a los ojos, luego se volteo, Pucca se quedó parada un segundo pero pensó " _No importa, cuando lo bese cambiará de opinión y correrá, y será muy divertido"_ , y luego sonrío.

Garu al ver que no se paró empezó a asustarse, pero decidió que no correría, Pucca lo alcanzo y le robo un dulce beso, el solo se sonrojo, pero estaba decidido a no moverse, simplemente ignorarla. Pucca lo siguió besando pensando en que se cansaría en cualquier momento, Garu pensaba lo mismo, pero Pucca siguió insistiendo y luego lo miró, este solo la miraba a los ojos con la mirada más dura que jamás le había visto, claramente parte de él plan, ella nunca había sentido lo que sentía en ese momento, se sentía ridícula.

Se apartó de él, se sentía apenada y solamente lo miró, agacho la mirada y le hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpa, nunca había sentido eso, pero después lo volvió a mirar el la miraba confundido, ella se sintió aún más ridícula y se giró, y camino rápidamente hacia donde estaban Ching y Abyo, ellos solo miraban la escena con extrañeza.

-¿Pero que fue lo que pasó?- Le pregunto abyo a Ching

-No lo sé, pero fue muy extraño, ¿Qué tendrá Garu?, Desde la mañana que esta así-. Le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Cuando llegó por mí estaba como siempre, pero cuando vio a Pucca -. Le dijo a Ching.

-Si hace rato pasó lo mismo, iba normal pero en cuanto vio a Pucca él se puso muy extraño-.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?, mira Pucca ahora viene para acá-. Le dijo murmurando.

Pucca legó a sus lados y le hizo una seña a Ching para que hablara por ella. Ching lo notó y le sonrió y le dio a Abyo.

-Oye, este, bueno el motivo de porque estamos aquí es porque queríamos invitarlos a ti y a Garu a comer fideos en el restaurante de los tíos de Pucca, ¿Qué dicen?-. Le sonrió a Abyo.

Abyo se enfocó de nuevo en Ching y puso cara de baboso de nuevo, y logró decir después de un tiempo -Yo si, de hecho nos dirigíamos hacia allá, Garu vino a invitarme e íbamos a ir, pero ya que invitan, ¡Claro que si!-. Le dijo sonriente.

Entonces Ching volteo a ver a Garu, Garu solo asintió con la cabeza y así se fueron caminando hacia él restaurante.

Pucca iba caminando unos metros alejados de ellos, ya que seguía sintiéndose un poco avergonzada y no sabía porque, Ching y Abyo iban hablando de tonterías y Garu iba con ellos solo asintiendo en todo lo que decían ya que no estaba escuchándolos, estaba mirando a Pucca y estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. _"Porque habrá actuado así, el plan está dando sus frutos si, ¿pero porque se comportó de una manera tan extraña?, ella nunca se pone así y me pidió perdón, o eso fue lo que yo entendí con su reverencia, pero ¿Por qué perdón?, y ahora no está persiguiéndome, tal parece que está igual que yo de pensativa"._

Llegaron al restaurante y se sentaron en una mesa, luego de un momento incomodo cuando nadie hablaba, Dada los salvo llegando para que ordenaran, Abyo y Ching pidieron lo mismo y pidieron por Garu y Pucca pidiéndoles lo mismo.

Al poco rato llegó Dada, torpe como siempre pero trajo la comida, Garu solo pasaba de ver su plato hacia Pucca y viceversa. Pucca solo seguía pensando en lo que había pasado y cada vez que lo recordaba se ponía un poco incomoda, Abyo y Ching seguían hablando como pericos pero no se acordaban de que no estaban solos.

Terminaron de comer y Pucca estaba por pagar la cuenta, pero Garu le devolvió su dinero y sacó del suyo y lo pagó, Pucca sacó su pizarra y le escribió.

 **-No tenías porque pagar, yo los invite y lo más correcto es que yo pague así que ten-.** Y le extendió el dinero.

Garu le quitó el pizarrón y la tiza y escribió **–No hace falta, yo ya lo pague-.** Le dijo entregándole el pizarrón.

- **Y yo invite a Ching así que por lo menos déjame pagar el mío y el de ella-**. Le dijo seria.

 **-Te he dicho que no hace falta, así que no me lo repitas más-.** Le dijo un poco irritado.

Pucca solo hizo una reverencia y se dio la vuelta, se despidió de Ching que ya se iba junto con Abyo, se despidió de ellos y llegó Garu, que también ya se iba, Pucca no sabía cómo despedirse de él, seguía sintiéndose incomoda.

En vez de darle un beso como siempre, solamente se despido de él moviendo la mano de un lado para otro en señal de despedida, él tampoco sabía cómo actuar así que solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue junto con Abyo y Ching, para ese entonces ya era tarde, ya había oscurecido, eran como las 9:00 de la noche.

Y como ya estaba cansada subió a su habitación, se recostó en su cama pensando por enésima vez lo que había pasado ese día y como se había sentido y después de un rato se quedó dormida. Garu acompaño a Abyo a dejar a Ching a su casa y después lo dejo a él en su casa, y después de eso se dirigió a su casa, cuando llegó se encontró con Mío, lo acaricio y entraron a su casa, él también se quedó pensando un buen rato, pero después de poco tiempo, se quedó profundamente dormido.

¿Que les ha parecido?, dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias, Lindo Día :'3


	4. Chapter 4 Corazón Roto

Descubriendo el Amor

Chaptter 4. Corazón roto.

Por cuatro días siguió siendo lo mismo, Garu continuando con su plan y este ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse ya que la niña era insistente, Pucca cada vez que lo veía corría hacía él pero siempre pasaba lo mismo, él la ignoraba y solo la miraba de una manera más fría que él hielo, ella se daba la vuelta y se iba, algo que motivaba a Garu a seguir, pero a Pucca mientras su mente le decía "Renuncia", la esperanza le susurraba "un intento más".

Ese día, era una tarde muy fría, ya se estaba acercando el invierno y habían días soleados y días muy fríos, ese día habían muchas nubes, parecía que iba a llover, Pucca estaba en su habitación pensando, "hoy le preguntaré a Garu si le pasa algo, o le hice algo, porque ha estado lejano conmigo y esta siendo mucho más frío de lo normal, y eso no me gusta, ¿pero que me responderá?'". Pensaba angustiada. Se asomó por su ventana y vio a Abyo y Garu acercándose hacia el restaurante. Bajo corriendo y fue afuera y ellos están a punto de entrar, Garu en cuanto la vio dio un paso atrás pero después se quedó parado mirándola fijamente.

Ella sacó su pizarra y la tiza y escribió. **–Garu, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-**. Miro a Abyo y escribió. – **A solas-**. Le entrego la pizarra, Garu la leyó y escribió.

 **-Será en otro momento, Invite a Abyo a comer y nos estamos muriendo de hambre así que si me permites, hablamos luego-.** Le dijo poniendo la cara más indiferente que tenía, luego le entrego la pizarra y la tiza y estaba a punto de irse pero Pucca lo detuvo.

- **Sí, te comprendo, pero solo será un momento, por favor-.** Le dijo poniendo una cara muy tierna, a la cual no se resistió, miro a Abyo y este le dijo.

-A sí, no se preocupen yo estaré esperando dentro del restaurante, me voy-. Les dijo y entró dentro del restaurante.

 **-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-.** Le escribió Garu en el pizarrón a Pucca, quería ir directo al punto.

- **Bueno yo quería saber si es que te pasa algo o si te hice algo, ya que de unos días para acá notó que me miras de una manera muy fría, bueno más de lo normal y además estas un poco extraño-.** Le contesto Pucca en la pizarra.

Garu solo se le quedó mirando unos segundos como pensando en lo que iba escribir ya que esa preguntaba lo tenía del todo desprevenido y después de unos segundos comenzó a escribir.

 **-No, no me pasa nada, es solo que hago eso para ver si así dejas de molestarme-**. Estaba molesto, no pensaba en nada en ese momento, solo quería que ella no le molestará más. Le entrego la pizarra.

- **¿Molestarte?-.** Le escribió ella confundida e inocente, girando la cabeza hacia un lado en señal de duda.

- **Claro molestarme, siempre haces eso, lo único que yo quiero es entrenar para ser un buen ninja y recuperar mi honor, pero tú nunca me dejas, ya que siempre estas molestándome, a pesar de ser siempre indiferente contigo y rechazarte, te tomabas el atrevimiento de robarme un beso, sin mi consentimiento y eso me es muy molesto -.** Le dio el pizarrón, estaba furioso al recordar que siempre que estaba tranquilo llegaba a molestarle.

 **-No sabía que te molestaba tanto-**. Le escribió esperando a que fuera como un cuento de hadas y el contestará algo romántico, pero ese no era un cuento de hadas, él no era un príncipe y ella no era una princesa, sus ojos se estaban cristalizando y esto Garu lo notó, había una batalla en su cabeza entre Ira y Piedad, por la primera parte sabía que si seguía así la heriría mucho y no quería eso, pero por otra parte tal vez si seguía así dejaría de molestarlo, se acordó de todas la veces que lo molesto y que lo había interrumpido en un inoportuno momento, y si definitivamente la Ira ganó y continuó.

El escribió muy rápido y le entrego el pizarrón a Pucca. – **Claro que me molesta, ¿que no veías las caras que hacía?, ¿o que pensabas?, ¿Qué me gustaban tus acosos? eso es muy inmaduro, tú eres una niña, tienes muchas cualidades como fuerza, destreza, nobleza, inteligencia y amabilidad y pude haberme enamorado fácilmente de ti, pero esto lo arruino, o ¿acaso no lo entiendes?-.** Le escribió y fue algo que hirió mucho a Pucca, solo escucho un ruido dentro de ella, era el sonido de su corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

A Pucca se le empezaron a salir las lágrimas, y le contesto. – **Lo siento, perdona por ser tan torpe y no darme cuenta de que te molestaba, la culpa no es tuya, es solo mía por pensar que alguna vez podrías corresponderme, tenía la esperanza, pero nunca me atreví a preguntártelo, tienes razón soy muy inmadura pero ahora que lo sé, no tiene caso que siga persiguiéndote, perdona por haberte molestado tanto tiempo, pero no volveré a hacerlo y aunque se me haga muy difícil, tendré que hacerlo, Lo prometo** -. Tardó un poco en escribir esto último, pero después de que termino de escribirlo, se la entregó y se fue caminando lentamente llorando.

Garu termino de leerlo y se dio cuenta de que lo que había hecho, algo que se dijo que no iba a hacer, pero ya lo había hecho, soltó el pizarrón al piso y miró a Pucca que ya se encontraba como a dos metros de él, Garu frunció el ceño, _"Estoy muy confundido, es como una agonía verla llorar, me duele, me duele más que cualquier golpe que en mí vida me hayan dado, y siempre que ella llora me pasa lo mismo, y si lo sé, ¿Porque lo hice?, ¿Porque la he echo llorar?, Soy un patán"._

Pucca escucho que se tiró el pizarrón y volteo a verlo, tenía el ceño fruncido lo que lo hacía parecer enojada pero no lo estaba, se cruzaron sus miradas, y ella al creer que él estaba enojado y creer que lo había dicho de verdad se fue corriendo.

Garu se quedó ahí parado sin saber qué hacer y pensó _"¿Qué he hecho?, no debí hacerle dicho nada, soy tan idiota, me...me...me arrepiento de lo que dije"_. Se quedó ahí por unos segundos pero creyó que era mejor dejarla sola por un tiempo, entró todavía confundido y se sentó junto a Abyo en una de las mesas de la esquina.

Pucca tenía el corazón hecho pedazos, estuvo corriendo hasta que llegó un poco lejos y se cayó y ahí se quedó tirada ya que sus piernas no le respondían y se quedó ahí llorando _"¿Cómo es posible que viviera de una ilusión por tantos años sin darme cuenta?, la estupidez no tiene límites, soy tan estúpida, me siento patética, lo único que quería era que te enamoraras de mí, pero no lo hiciste, nadie quiere pasar su vida con alguien como yo, no puedo estar enfadada porque siempre fue mi culpa, pero pudo ser menos cruel, pero tal vez simplemente, no era para mí, pero no se puede renunciar tan fácilmente a él, a quien no dejo de pensar ni un solo segundo, quiero dormir por miles de años, o no existir, o algo por él estilo, pero a nadie le importa si yo estoy sola, ¡vaya capricho de querer lo imposible!"._ No paraba de llorar y se sentía muy mal, solo quería que se la tragara la tierra en ese instante, siguió llorando y comenzó a llover, y a ella eso no le importo, y ya estaba anocheciendo pero se quedó así, su dolor era tan fuerte que no tenía ganas de nada.

Mientras tanto Garu y Abyo seguían en el restaurante, no sabían muy bien porque, pero al parecer Garu estaba esperando a Pucca y Abyo solo estaba ahí porque su amigo estaba ahí, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle.

Pronto cerrarían el restaurante y Pucca no llegaba, los clientes se fueron retirando poco a poco, hasta que solo quedaron solamente ellos solos, los tíos de Pucca se estaban preocupando porque Pucca no llegaba y se acercaron a ellos.

-Garu, ¿No has visto a Pucca?, nos tiene muy preocupados porque no ha llegado y esta lloviendo y ya es tarde-. Le dijo el tío Linguini.

-La vimos hace rato, por cierto Garu ¿Qué te dijo?, al parecer era importante ¿no?, espera… Garu ¿no le habrás dicho algo para que se fuera? Porque Pucca siempre llega temprano a casa-. Le pregunto Abyo mirándolo a lo ojos.

El solamente se quedó callado con mirada de preocupación.

-Garu, ¿es eso cierto?- Le pregunto el tío Dumpling.

Garu seguía sin decir nada, solo los miraba y Abyo le dijo enojado –¿No te das cuenta de la gravedad de las cosas? Garu es tú obligación ir a buscarla, ya que si le pasa algo será solamente tú culpa-. Le dijo para que se sintiera mal.

Garu se paró con mirada de preocupación y asintió con la cabeza, a decir verdad estaba esperando que le dijeran eso para salir a buscarla, camino a pasó apresurado y antes de llegar a la puerta Ho le dijo: -Por favor Garu encuéntrala, y no seas duro con ella-. Le dijo en forma de súplica.

Garu volteo a verlo y asintió con la cabeza y así, de inmediato partió en búsqueda de Pucca, en cuanto salió se preocupó aún más, puesto que estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y era ya de noche.

Pucca seguía tirada en el piso, lloraba y lloraba, estaba boca abajo y se dio la vuelta quedando boca arriba, toda el agua le caía en la cara pero aún así no cerro, los ojos, miro las nubes, se veía ya muy oscuro el cielo y llenó de nubes, se paró de ahí y se soltó el cabello dejando ahí tirados los dos moños rojos con los que traía amarrados los dos moñitos y camino y camino hasta que se encontró con un río, se sentó en la orilla con los pies dentro, no le importaba si se caía, no le importaba nada en ese momento. Ya que estaba sola, decidió que nadaría un poco en fin ya estaba empapada, se quitó solo sus mallas, y como el vestido le quedaba un poco largo, lograba taparla un poco, se introdujo en el agua y se puso de espaldas. La corriente estaba muy fuerte pero ella no estaba en la parte honda.

Garu la seguía buscando, no lograba encontrarla, se hacía cada vez más de noche y no lograba encontrarla. Hasta que para su suerte, encontró sus dos moños en el piso, los recogió y los agarro con la mano, los vio y sí, efectivamente eran los de Pucca, sonrío un poco ya que ahora tenía una pequeña pista de Pucca y siguió caminando.

Estaba yendo la corriente tan rápido, pero a Pucca no le importó, siguió ahí dentro llorando, de repente llovía más fuerte y el río fue más rápido y Pucca no hizo caso, pero la corriente la jaló y cayó en la parte honda, iba muy rápido Pucca se asustó y con sus habilidades ninja saltó para salir, pero de pronto su vestido se atoro con una rama impidiéndole salir, se asustó pues el agua le llegaba hasta el cuello y cada vez subía un poco más, solo pudo hacer sonidos para que alguien la escuchara ya que no podía hablar por su voto de silencio. Se sujetó de una rama con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, estaba muy asustada.

Garu siguió caminando y escucho un sonido extraño, miro a su alrededor, y no vio nada, fue corriendo para donde escucho el sonido y se asustó mucho, era Pucca, fue corriendo y se metió al río, nado hasta ella la cual se asustó al sentirlo y luego se acordó de lo que pasó y se puso a llorar, Garu la vio y se sintió confundido, la tomo de la cintura y la jalo hacia arriba, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba atorada y rompió un poco de su vestido, Pucca lo miró y se sonrojo y dejo de llorar, Garu se sumergió en el agua y vio que su vestido estaba atorado con la rama, la desatoro y la agarro nuevamente de la cintura, se agarró de la rama y saltó junto con ella, salieron y Pucca seguía muy asustada, miro a Garu y siguió llorando, Garu la miro bien por fin y vio que no traía sus mallas de siempre y el vestido le quedaba extremadamente corto, la miró y sonrojo mucho y volteo a ver a otro lado.

* * *

Bueno, esperen el siguiente capitulo, ¿Les ha gustado?, Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias, son muy amables al leer mi historia, ¿Que creen que pase?, Descubran lo en él siguiente capitulo: Silencio Destruido, ¿¡Porque lo has hecho!?. 

Lindo día. 


	5. Chapter 5 Silencio Destruido

Descubriendo el Amor

Chapter 5. Silencio Destruido, ¿¡Porque lo has hecho!?

-¿Po..po… porque lo has hecho?-. Le dijo Pucca rompiendo su voto de silencio, tenía una voz muy dulce y femenina, Garu se quedó estupefacto, ¿Pucca había roto su voto de silencio? " _¿Ha..hablo?_ " estaba en shock.

-Has roto tú voto de silencio ¿Por qué?-. Lo dijo muy bajito casi como un susurro, se sentía herido, _"¿Porque lo ha roto, ella hizo su voto para acompañarme, porque me ama, pero lo ha roto, acaso ¿A DEJADO DE AMARME?"_ se pregunto así mismo con la vista perdida.

-Tú también lo has hecho, así que ¡Contéstame!-. Le dijo llorando a mares.

-Es cierto, ¿Por qué rompí mí voto de silencio?-. Se preguntó así mismo ignorando a Pucca y volteando para abajo.

-Te he dicho que me contestes-. Le dijo Pucca enojada.

-¿Qué?-. Le dijo mirándola.

-¿Por qué me has salvado?-. le pregunto cansada.

-Por qué tus tíos me pidieron que te trajera de regreso-. Le dijo serio.

Pucca estaba empezando a ilusionarse pero en cuanto le dijo eso ella lloró como nunca lo había hecho y corrió más.

-¡Espera!-. Le grito, y luego le dijo -también vine porque estaba preocupado por ti-. Dijo lo último en un susurro, rápidamente la alcanzó y la tomó del brazo.

-No puedes irte, tus tíos están preocupados por ti, espera estas muy caliente, tienes fiebre-. Dijo tocándole la frente.

-¿Y qué?, es mi problema-. Le dijo y se dio la vuelta, estaba muy enojada, ¿acaso es que Garu estaba burlándose de ella?. De repente empezó a sentirse mareada y sintió como la vista se le nublo, se serraron sus ojos y se cayó para atrás.

Garu la agarro y la cargo en sus brazos, no podía llevarla así a su casa, ya que si la llevaba así, pensarían que era un pervertido porque su vestido estaba roto y además no traía sus mallas. Decidió que la llevaría a su casa. Fue rápidamente hasta llegar a su casa y cuando llegó la metió y a recostó en su cama, tenía la ropa mojada pero no podía quitársela porque él era un caballero y no le importaba si mojaba sus cobijas.

Después de unos 10 minutos despertó, Garu estaba en el mismo cuarto, pero mirando por la ventana, ella se sentó y él volteo a verla, y le dijo: -¿Ya te sientes mejor?-.

-Si, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-. Se acordó de lo que había pasado en la tarde y miro hacia abajo, sintió como las lágrimas saldrían de nuevo.

Garu se acercó a ella y la tomo del mentón y le dijo –No llores, ahora báñate que tienes fiebre y si no te resfriaras- Le dijo sonriente.

-No gracias, creo que será mejor que me vaya, no quiero causar molestias-. Le dijo irónicamente. Se intentó parar pero Garu la detuvo.

-¿Molestias, molestias a quién?-. Le pregunto sonriendo de lado le era muy gracioso que Pucca estuviera hablando con ironías.

-Gracias por tú ayuda, pero no quiero que te molestes por mí presencia-. Le dijo con la mirada pérdida.

-Vamos, estas muy mojada y te resfriaras-. Le suplicó.

-¿bañarme dices?-. Le pregunto cediendo por fin.

-Sí, ven, la jalo del brazo y la llevó al baño, vamos bañate-. Le dijo encerrándola en el baño.

Pucca agacho la cabeza y comenzó a bañase y lloró mucho mientras se bañaba.

Garu estaba en su cocina cocinando un poco para Pucca, se le veía muy pensativo. _"No sé porque hice eso, nunca debí decirle nada. Y no sé porque rompí mi voto de silencio, esta niña me hace cometer locuras. Mi honor…"_ Se acercó a la puerta del baño y puso su oído, escucho como estaba llorando y se sintió peor.

Pucca termino de bañarse y se envolvió en la toalla que estaba encima, salió del baño y se le vino un aroma delicioso. Garu salió de la cocina y se acercó a ella.

Al verla en solo una toalla y se sonrojó, pero también se sintió mal porque traía los ojos rojos e hinchados claramente se dio cuenta de que estuvo llorando.

-Espera aquí-. Le dijo y regresó con unas ropas en su mano. –Toma-. Le extendió la ropa.

-Gracias-. Pucca la tomó y se metió de nuevo al baño.

-No tardes, he hecho de comer para los dos-. Le dijo sonrojado.

Pucca miró las ropas era una camisa blanca de manga larga formal, y un pantalón negro que se acercó a la nariz y olio _"Guau, la ropa de Garu huele realmente bien"._ Se puso la camisa y le quedaba un poco aguada, y el pantalón que a Garu le quedaba aguado, a ella le quedaba bien, pues ella tenía sus piernas más desarrolladas. Salió del baño y se dirigió a la cocina, Garu estaba terminando de servir la comida, la sirvió y la volteo a ver, soltó una carcajada al verla, pues se veía muy graciosa con esa ropa, pero se veía bien.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Le pegunto poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-Eh, no de nada-. Le dijo volteándose a otro lado para que no lo viera reír. –Vamos siéntate y come-. Le dijo un poco más serio.

-¿Tú cocinaste?- Le pregunto curiosa sentándose frente a Garu y oliendo la comida.

-Sí, no te preocupes no le eche veneno-. Le dijo enojado al creer que ella estaba dudando de él.

-No es eso, es solo que huele muy bien-. Garu después de esto se le quitó el enojo.

Garu se sentó y solo comenzó a comer después de que ella empezó. Garu solo la miraba fijamente, Pucca comía con mucha delicadeza y sin muchas ganas, comía muy lento aunque todo estaba delicioso, se sentía aún muy triste, y en otro caso ella viera estado muy feliz, pero él le había dicho que solo lo hacía por qué sus tíos se lo pidieron, lo que la hacía pensar que solo era un estorbo para él. Se le sintieron unas cuantas lágrimas silenciosas y él no las pasó por alto.

-¿Te pasa algo?-. Le pregunto Garu para después enojarse consigo mismo _"¿Cómo le pude decir eso?, Claro que le pasa algo, y todo es por mí culpa, ¡Que idiota soy!"._

-No, muchas gracias por todo, pero tengo que irme, mis tíos son los únicos que se preocupan por mí y no quiero que se preocupen más, además solo soy un estorbo en este lugar y no quiero molestar más de lo que ya lo hago y prometí no hacerlo-. Dijo parándose de la silla.

-Si lo hicieras, ya te lo habría dicho.-. Le dijo amablemente.

-Si lo hicieras yo no estaría sufriendo tanto-. Le dijo y empezó a llorar tirándose de rodillas en el piso.

-Vamos, ya has llorado mucho, ya no llores más-. Le dijo acercándose a ella sintiéndose el más patán del mundo entero .

-Solo quiero descansar, quiero irme a casa-. Dijo ya cansada sollozando.

-Sí, vamos, te llevó-. Le dijo levantándola del piso.

-Estoy tan cansada de todo, siempre he estado cansada-. Dijo llorando.

-¿Y por qué nunca lo dijiste?-.

-Solo soy un alma triste en un cuerpo que parece ser feliz-. Dijo llorando más y más.

-Vamos duérmete cargándola en sus brazos. Ella rápidamente se quedó dormida y el notó que ella estaba temblando así que agarro una de las chaquetas y se la puso.

Vio su hora las 12:05 de la madrugada, no podía llevarla a esa hora, ella se enfermaría además seguía lloviendo, pero si no la llevaba sus tíos estarían preocupados, la acostó en la cama de él y la tapó, tomó el teléfono y llamó a los tíos de Pucca, estos se sorprendieron mucho al oír a Garu hablar, pero se sintieron felices al escuchar que Pucca estaba bien, se la confiaron a Garu y dejaron que se quedará a dormir en casa de él.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les este gustando hasta el momento mi historia, dejen sus comentarios, esperen con ansias el siguiente capitulo,.

Lindo día.


	6. Chapter 6 ¿Porque rompiste tú silencio?

Descubriendo el Amor

Capítulo 6. ¿Porque rompiste tú silencio?

Garu estornudo y recordó que él también estaba mojado, así que se metió al baño y, se bañó con agua caliente y cuando acabo se puso su pijama, y se peinó con sus 2 coletas.

Se recostó en el piso a unos metros de Pucca, y se envolvió en una cobija. Se quedó varias horas de la madrugada reflexionando sobre lo que había pasado el ese día, pero finalmente el sueño le ganó y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Garu se despertó muy tarde, despertó como a las 4 de la tarde, y como no, después de la desvelada del día anterior, pero cuando despertó, Pucca ya no estaba, su cama estaba perfectamente acomodada y no había ni rastro de Pucca, salió afuera y la encontró, Pucca estaba meditando concentrada en medio del patio.

Garu no quiso molestarla y se quedó parado observándola, fue a velocidad del rayo a vestirse y salió por la puerta, camino hasta donde estaba ella y se sentó junto a ella, Pucca en realidad estaba pensando, y estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que frente a ella estaba Garu, Garu se quedó viéndola por unos minutos pero al final le dijo:

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día?-. Pucca al escuchar esto salto del susto, no se había dado cuenta de que Garu estaba a un lado suyo, a Garu esto le pareció muy gracioso y se le salió una pequeña risita, Pucca se dio cuenta de que se rió pero decidió ignorarlo.

\- Iba irme, pero decidí quedarme para darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste el día de ayer por mí-. Le dijo agachando la cabeza.

 _"No todo lo que hice ayer por ella fue bueno, sigo sin entender porque le dije eso, eso no era parte del plan"._ Se dijo así mismo y luego le contesto –No tienes que agradecer nada, no me debes nada-. Le dijo serio.

-Bueno, de todas formas gracias, ahora que te he dado las gracias me voy a casa-. Le dijo y se dio la vuelta.

-Espera, antes de irte ¿no quieres comer algo?, después de todo no has desayunado-. Le dijo amablemente.

-No gracias, no tengo hambre-. Le dijo sonrojada.

-Vamos, solo come algo y te vas ¿ok?-. Le dijo buscando su mirada, ella asintió y él entró corriendo en la cocina, cocino lo primero que encontró y lo sirvió. –Ya está lista la comida.

Puca probó la comida de garu y estaba deliciosa, varios años viviendo solo le habían servido de algo, comieron lentamente y a eso de las 6 de la tarde terminaron.

-Muchas gracias por todo, ahora si tengo que irme.

-Espera ¿Te llevo?- Le dijo amablemente. _"Ya se va… y aún tengo la duda de porque habrá roto su voto de silencio, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para saberlo"._

No le dio tiempo para contestar a Pucca porque Garu ya estaba agarrándola del brazo jalándola para irse.

Pucca no dijo nada _"En otros casos estaría muy contenta por esto, tal vez lo estoy, pero sé que todo esto no puede ser real, él solo me tiene lastima"._ Miró al cielo.

Garu volteo a verla y le pregunto: -¿Qué es lo que miras?-.

-El cielo, es muy bonito-. Respondió Pucca frunciendo el ceño y volteando hacia abajo.

\- Hay una persona que es más bonita que él cielo-. _"¿Qué fue lo que dije? Lo dije sin pensar"._

 _"Ni una lágrima más hasta llegar a mi casa, sí, a él le gusta Ring Ring, ¿Cómo es que nunca me di cuenta?, soy tan tonta, una vez lo demostró, recuerdo que:_

 _Sooga estaba en llamas, él oficial Bruce, Ching¸ Abyo, él, y yo estábamos ayudando a rescatar a todos de sus casas, recuerdo que Abyo junto con él fueron a salvar a Ring Ring, mientras Ching y yo rescatábamos a los vagabundos, Abyo se quedó a bajo dentro del camión de los bomberos y él subió por ella. Abyo vio que la escalera se estaba quemando y dijo que Garu estaba en problemas, y al escucharlo, como una verdadera tonta fui en su rescate, al momento me di cuenta de porque no se había dado cuenta de que estaba en peligro, ya que él **no solía ser distraído,** estaba bajando cargándola, y se veía muy contento de estarla salvando. A Ring Ring solo le gusta Garu para molestarme, lo sé porque recuerdo haber escuchado lo que dijo cuando llegué. _

_-Y dime ¿Pucca nos está viendo?-. Sí Ring Ring solo lo dijo para molestarme, porque sé que ella me vio, además traía una sonrisa un tanto burlona en su rostro._

 _Me sentí tan enojada que recuerdo haberlos golpeado mandándolos lejos, Garu cayó en un árbol golpeándose en su parte más delicada y Ring Ring cayó en el piso en un charco. Al principio pensaba que era lo que se merecían, me sentía traicionada, pero después al ver el dolor de Garu me sentí culpable y cuando termino todo fui a besarle de nuevo como una completa estúpida._

 _¿De qué rayos me sentía traicionada, si él y yo no somos novios? , No lo puedo creer ¿Cómo es que soy tan tonta?, ¿Cómo es que Ring Ring es tan envidiosa, malvada, arrogante, etc? Y ¿Cómo es que Garu es tan egoísta?, él siempre tan egoísta, siempre pensando en nadie más que en él. ¡Ni una lágrima más por favor!" Empezaban a querer salir las lágrimas de los ojos de Pucca. "¿Porque todo esto me pasa a mí? ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta conmigo?, ¡Diablos! Quisiera desaparecer de una vez por todas, quisiera que la tierra me tragase en este mismo instante"._

 _"¿Habrá malinterpretado lo que le dije?"_ se preguntó Garu, la volteo a ver y vio que ella no tardaría en volver a llorar así que decidió cambiarle el tema.

-Y bueno, ahora querrás decirme ¿Por qué rompiste tú voto de silencio?-. Le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas tan repentinamente?-. Le dijo con voz ronca muy bajito, casi como en un susurro.

-Bueno, solamente quería saber el motivo-. Le dijo serio.

Pucca se quedó callada unos segundos, como pensando lo que iba a contestar, estaba enojada y de repente contesto de golpe. -Es fácil, el hablar es muy bonito, así puedo expresarme y me entenderán más fácilmente, no tengo porque privarme de este sublime placer, esperando un amor que no me pueden corresponder-. Le dijo enojada.

 _"Eso quiere decir que ¿está tratando de olvidarme?"._ Garu estaba triste, pero no podía admitirlo.

Garu ya no volvió a preguntarle nada¸ ya sabía todo lo que quería saber, por otro lado, Pucca se sentía mal, se sentía mal porque a ella no le gustaba tratar mal a nadie y mucho menos a Garu.

Tardaron mucho porque iban caminando muy lento, además cada uno estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, pero llegaron finalmente al restaurante Chin – Doda, y ya estaba oscureciendo. Al llegar los chefs fueron corriendo hacia ellos.

-Pucca , ¿Dónde estabas ,eh pequeña?- Le dijo tío Ho abrazándola.

-Nos tenías preocupados- Le dijo tío Dumpling uniéndose al abrazo.

-Sí, pequeña, nunca vuelvas a hacerlo-. Le dijo y también se unió al abrazo.

Se abrazaron por unos minutos, Garu se dio la vuelta e iba irse, pero tío Ho lo detuvo –Eh, Garu-. Le dijo y Garu volteo a verlo. –Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por nuestra pequeña sobrina-. Le dijo tío Ho sonriendo y Garu solamente asintió.

-Y tú Pucca, estás castigada, no podrás salir de tú habitación por una semana, y esperamos que con este castigo no vuelvas a hacerlo-. Le dijo tío Linguini severamente.

-No se preocupen, no volverá a pasar, y aceptaré el castigo con mucho gusto, de todas formas no tengo ni ganas ni motivos para salir-. Les con la mirada perdida.

Como era de esperarse los chefs se sorprendieron mucho al oírla hablar, ya que tenía tanto tiempo que no la oían hablar que ya ni recordaban su voz.

-Pucca ha..hab..hablaste!, eso es imposible-. Dio tío Dumpling impresionado.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo ayer Garu también habló-. Dijo tío Ho.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que les paso?-. Pregunto tío Linguini.

Pucca al escuchar esto se puso a llorar y se fue corriendo hacia su cuarto _"En fin dije que no una lágrima más hasta que llegará a casa, y ya que estoy en casa"._ Subió rápido las escaleras y sé metió a su cuarto corriendo, cuando entró a su cuarto, corrió hacia su cama y se echó a llorar ahí.

Los chefs estaban volteando hacia donde se fue Pucca, Garu sabía que le preguntarían a él sobre lo que le paso y no quería decirles que él fue que le rompió el corazón, después de todo ellos eran ninjas. Aprovecho que estaban distraídos y salió en silencio por la puerta.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó Garu?-. Le pregunto tío Ho volteando hacia donde unos segundos estaba a él, se sorprendió al notar que ya no estaba- -Eh? Hace unos segundos estaba aquí-.

-Seguramente tenía algo que hacer-. Dijo tío Linguini.

-Vamos con Pucca-. Dijo tío Dumpling, y estaba a punto de ir, pero Ho lo detuvo.

-No, Será mejor que primero la deje desahogarse antes de preguntarle lo que le pasó, en primera por que no querrá abrir, en segunda porque no le entenderás nada y en tercera porque le dolerá más en este momento-. Dijo Ho.

-Tienes razón-. Dijeron Dumpling y Linguni al unisonido.

Garu estaba afuera del restaurante y miró hacia la ventana de la habitación de Pucca, estaba apagada la luz, subió de un salto hasta afuera de su ventana, las cortinas estaban cerradas, pero había un pequeño agujero en donde se podía ver un poco, se asomo y vio a Pucca acostada en su cama, estaba boca abajo con la cabeza hundida en la almohada llorando y con las manos estrujaba una pequeña almohada.

Garu al ver esto se sintió peor de lo que ya se sentía. Bajo de un brinco para irse. Estaba caminando por las calles de Sooga _"¿Que he hecho?, ¿Por qué soy tan estúpido, patán y egoísta?, ¿Porque me siento tan arrepentido?, ¿Acaso no era eso lo que yo quería?, ¿La he perdido?, Estoy confundido, ella me odia, pero desde un principio no era eso lo que yo quería, no claro que no, yo solo quería que se alejara un poco no romperle el corazón y que ella me odiará, y perder la, ¿Que haré?, tendré que disculparme, si no la perderé completamente, y no quiero eso, mañana lo haré antes de que sea demasiado tarde"._

 _Y_ así se fue caminando ideando algo para disculparse, al llegar a su casa se encontró con Tobe, _"Lo que me faltaba, lidiar con este idiota"._

 _-_ Ahora si obtendré mi venganza Garu-. Garu lo volteo a ver con cara de odio y lo ignoro y siguió caminando.

-¿Que te pasa pequeño Garu? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?-. Le dijo riéndose y lanzándose sobre él para atacarlo.

Garu lo vio y lo esquivo, Garu se volvió a lanzar sobre él, pero Garu siguió esquivándolo, siguió tratando hasta que Garu se hartó y le dijo:

-Ya basta, no quiero que me molestes-. Le dijo enojado, para luego darse la vuelta y entrar en su casa dejando a un Tobe muy sorprendido.

Tobe respetaba mucho ese voto de silencio y una vez quiso seguir el ejemplo de Garu haciendo uno, pero no duró mucho ya que Tobe era muy parlanchin, y solamente se preguntaba _"Debió haberle pasado algo muy malo a este idiota como para que rompiera su voto de silencio, ya que él no lo rompería por cualquier cosa"._ y así con ese pensamiento en mente decidió no molestarlo más ese día y se fue.

Garu entró en su casa, se acostó en su cama, estuvo acostado un rato, pero el sueños le ganó y después de un rato se quedó dormido.

* * *

Lamento mucho haberme tardado en actualizar, pero en realidad no había hecho este capitulo ya que me faltaba inspiración, pero bueno finalmente aquí esta, y ya saben, si me tardo es porque me falta inspiración, además de que la escuela se lleva la mayor parte de mi tiempo,no dejen de leer mi historia. 

Aprovechando quiero agradecerle a "Avril G. Valdez Atilano" por ser mi primer seguidora, ya que soy nueva, sigue comentando, eres muy linda al leerlo, lo hago con todo mi esfuerzo y amor para que lo disfruten, espero que lo sigas leyendo 3 Te agradezco mucho. 

Que tengan Lindo día, Sigan leyendo esto por favor. 


	7. Chapter 7 ¿Que tan idiota puedo ser?

Descubriendo el Amor

Capítulo 7. ¿Que tan idiota puedo ser?

Era un día no tan cualquiera en la aldea de Sooga. Un chico llamado Garu, se había levantado temprano, iría a casa de Pucca, le dejaría una carta disculpándose y luego se iría. El muy tonto pensaba que funcionaria, ¿Pero que pasaría si no funcionaba?.

Pensó lo que escribiría en la carta en su mente, pero al tratar de proyectar lo en la carta, no se le hizo tan fácil, tardo varias horas escribiéndola, cuando finalmente acabo, se baño y se arreglo para ir con ella.

Abyo iba caminando, estaba dando vueltas por la aldea de Sooga, no tenía que hacer, se le ocurrió una idea, iría con Ching para luego ir con Garu y entrenar.

Llegó a casa de Ching y salió su padre Chang a recibirlo.

-Ah hola Abyo, pasa, ¿Buscas a Ching verdad?-. Le dijo sonriendo.

-Hola, Sí, ¿Se encontrará?-. Le dijo Abyo devolviendo le la sonrisa.

-Espera un segundo, voy por ella-. Fue hasta la habitación de Ching. -Ching, Te esta buscando el joven Abyo-.

-¿Abyo?, ¡Voy!-. le dijo parándose de su cama y corriendo para ver a su amado.

-Hola Ching, ¿Quieres ir a entrenar?-. Le dijo Abyo en cuanto la vio.

-¿Eh? ¿entrenar?, Ahh Claro-. Le dijo con cierto toque de desilusión, siempre que él iba con ella no era más que para ir a entrenar, pero aún le quedaba la ilusión de que algún dí fuera a buscarla para declararle su amor y que los 2 fueran muy felices.

-¡Genial! Vamos-. le dijo jalándola del brazo.

-Papá regreso la rato-. Le dijo gritando Ching a su papá.

-Sí claro, pero regresa temprano-. Le dijo Chang.

De camino a casa de Garu, Ching y Abyo charlaban de varias cosas, pero después hubo un silencio, varios minutos estuvieron en silencio, ya no sabían de que hablar, se habían quedado sin temas, pero Abyo recordó que tenía una duda, ¿Que es lo que había pasado en ese asunto de Pucca y Garu?, ese día se había ido después de un gran rato esperando a su amigo, y se viera quedado a saber que es lo que pasaba, si no viera sido porque su padre lo llamo a su celular y lo hizó regresar a su casa.

Tal vez Ching sabría algo sobre el tema, después de todo ella era la mejor amiga de Pucca desde la infancia.

-¿Oye Ching Has visto a Pucca?-. Le pregunto.

-No, ahora que lo dices, tiene días que no la veo-. Le dijo con mirada de extrañeza.

-¿Y entonces eso significa que no sabes que fue lo que pasó con Garu y ella?-. Le dijo Abyo.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Que pasó con Garu y ella?-. Le pregunto deteniéndose.

-¿Ehh? ¿Entonces no lo sabes?-. Le pregunto y Ching respondió con una negación con la cabeza. -A Pues resulta que...

Abyo le contó a Ching todo lo que había pasado y lo que él había visto.

-¿Crees que hayan encontrado a Pucca?-. Le dijo Ching preocupada.

-Pues la verdad yo creo que sí, Pucca es el alma de toda Sooga y si no la hubieran encontrado todo aquí ya sería una catástrofe-. Le dijo Abyo despreocupado.

-Pero si es cierto, ella debe estar muy mal, ¿¡Que le habrá hecho el tonto de Garu!?-. Le dijo Ching enojada.

-Vamos cálmate Ching, no creo que aya sido algo malo, ya vez como es Pucca de exagerada-. Le dijo Abyo y siguió caminando.

-No Abyo, Pucca no es exagerada, ella solo da su incondicional amor a Garu, y él la rechaza, y eso es humillarla, todos los hombres son tontos, no merecen nuestro amor, no se dan cuenta de todo lo que hacemos por ellos y todo lo que sufrimos, pero ¿Y qué? ¿no?, a ustedes eso no les importa, tal vez la solución es buscar a alguien que si nos aprecie-. Dijo de espaldas a Abyo, ella tenía la mirada perdida, lo que decía era cierto.

Abyo sabía que lo que había dicho Ching tenía un doble sentido, y eso lo hacía sentir mal, además ella prácticamente había dicho que conseguiría a alguien más. -Vamos Ching, no digas eso, sabes que no todo es cierto, y vamos ya a casa de Garu, además en este lugar ya me estoy aburriendo-. Le dijo Abyo.

-No Abyo, cada palabra es cierta, todo lo que dije es cierto, y si quieres ve a des-aburrirte con alguna chica que pase por aquí, yo iré con Pucca, seguramente se encontrará muy mal, pero bueno, eso a ti no te interesa-. Le dijo Ching caminando en dirección al Chin - Dooda, haciendo sentir mal a Abyo con sus palabras.

-Ching, no, iré contigo-. le dijo Abyo tomándola del brazo.

-Has lo que quieras-. Le dijo Ching y siguió caminando.

Mientras iban caminando no iban hablando de nada, Ching estaba enojada y triste y no quería hablar con él, y Abyo sacia como estaba Ching, así que no se atrevio a preguntarle nada. En una calle vieron que los hombrecillos de goma estaban construyendo algo.

-¿Que estarán construyendo?-. Pregunto Abyo.

-No lo sé, pero luego preguntare-. Le respondió Ching un poco más calmada y siguió caminando.

Pucca se levantó tarde, no tenía hambre ni nada, pero ya no quería llorar, ya había llorado lo suficiente. Había decidido que ese día, solo por ese día se quedaría acostada en su cama todo el día, nunca descansaba y no le vendría mal un descanso.

Pucca no sabía que hacer, se levanto y busco entre sus cosas para ver que cosas interesantes tenía. Y entonces lo vio ahí en un rincón de un cajón grande, su piano eléctrico.

Garu salió de su casa en dirección al Chin - Dooda, ya tenía la carta y la dejaría y se iría, después de un rato, llegó al restaurante, salto hasta su ventana, se escuchaba una melodía, pero no sabía de donde provenía el sonido, se asomó por la ventana de la habitación de Pucca, Pucca estaba en su cama sentada con las espalda recargada en almohadas, ella estaba con un piano eléctrico en sus piernas, tocaba una melodía muy triste. ( Broken Heards - Michael Ortega ). Ella estaba tocando muy inspirada, después de todo tenía motivos para estar triste y eso la ayudaba a desahogarse.

 _"No sabía que ella tocara, nunca se lo dijo a nadie, o más bien nunca me lo dijo a mí, ¿Por qué?, toca muy bien"._ Garu se sentía de una manera herido, se suponía que el debía saber todo de ella, después de todo ella estaba muy enamorada de él, y si era así, ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho?.

Mientras pensaba en eso, se acerco más para poder verla mejor, pero piso mal y su pie se resbalo, tuvo que saltar para no caerse, pero hizo un fuerte ruido. _"¡Oh no!, tengo que actuar rápido, si no se dará cuenta de que estoy aquí"._ Se dijo, dejo la carta rápidamente en el marco de la ventana, bajo de un salto y se escondió detrás de un arbusto.

Pucca seguía tocando, pero cuando escucho el ruido, paró de tocar la música, dejo el piano eléctrico encima de la cama, se paro, abrió la ventana y se asomo para buscar el causante del ruido.

Para mala suerte de Garu, antes de que Pucca abriera su ventana hubo un fuerte viento que se llevo la carta, y no pudo ir a por ella porque si no Pucca lo vería y sería descubierto.

Pucca miro para todas partes para encontrar a quien provoco el sonido, no lo encontró así que cerró su ventana, camino hacia su cama y continuo tocando.

En cuanto Pucca cerró la ventana se paró para ir en busca de la carta.

Mientras tanto, Tobe y sus ninjas se dirigían hacia el Chin - Dooda, querían comer fideos, tenía mucho que no los comían. Pero mientras caminaban un papel se quedó atorado en la cara de Tobe, Tobe se quitó el papel que estaba en su cara, estuvo a punto de tirarlo, pero vio que era una carta, le entró curiosidad y empezó a leerla.

 **Pucca:**

 **Escucha, se que no debí hacerte dicho nada de lo que te dije, se que herí tus sentimientos, se que fui egoísta, se que soy un idiota, y no quiero que te sientas mal por lo que te dije, a pesar de todo, tú no has hecho nada malo, no es culpa tuya de que te ayas enamorado del completo idiota que soy yo, siempre te eh tratado mal, siempre te ignore y rechace un incontable número de veces, y no es hasta ahora que me doy cuenta de todo el sufrimiento que te he hecho pasar, y aún así siempre estuviste conmigo ofreciendo tú amistad y todo el cariño que tienes, a mí, ignorando y rechazando a todas las personas, poniéndome a mí principalmente sobre todos tus seres queridos, nunca había llegado hasta este punto en que tuviera que escribir algo como esto, pero es necesario, creo que he roto tú corazón y aunque no lo creas me siento arrepentido.**

 **Quiero decirte que lo siento, ¿Que tan idiota puedo ser?, enserio siento ser tan idiota y haberte tratado tan mal, créeme que verte llorar por algo que yo te provoque es una completa agonía, no entiendo él porque me sentí tan mal al a verte dicho todo lo que te dije, es verdad que aveces eres, como decirlo... hostigosa, pero si no lo fueras creo que las cosas serían diferentes ya que gozas de muchas capacidades como fuerza, belleza, gentileza, amabilidad, inteligencia, destreza, podría seguir con tus cualidades, pero la realidad es que no acabaría. Sabes, me gustaría intentar, me gustaría también que intentaras ser un poco menos hostigosa conmigo, y así tal vez no tendrías que robar los besos, serían correspondidos.**

 **Eso es lo que tenía que decirte, no te lo digo en persona porque creo que será mejor reanudar mi voto de silencio, además no sé si sería capaz de decirte lo en tú cara, por ello te lo digo aquí, enserio perdona la mala experiencia que te hice pasar y espero y me perdones.**

 **Espíritu.**

Tobe termino de leer esto y su en su rostro se formo una sonrisa malvada.

-Hahaha mis ninjas, ahora si podré obtener mi venganza, vamos a la guardia-. Les dijo caminando en dirección a su guarida ninja.

-¿Pero no íbamos a comer fideos?-. Le pregunto uno de los tantos ninjas.

-He dicho ¡Va monos!-. Le dijo Tobe, y todos sus ninjas hicieron cara de tristeza y obedecieron a Tobe.

Ching y Abyo por fin llegaron al Chin - Dooda, entraron y fueron directamente a la habitación de Pucca.

Garu estuvo buscando por varias horas la carta, no la encontró _"Creo que tendré que hacérselo saber de otra manera, esto me fallo, tengo que idear otro plan"._ Se dijo sin siquiera imaginarse un poco quien tenía la carta.

* * *

 **Bueno, ya he terminado este capitulo, espero les guste, esperen el otro con ansias, si les esta gustando denle favorito y dejen sus comentarios, se aceptan de todo tipo, dejen sugerencias.**

 **Lamento mucho tardar tanto en actualizar, les prometo que actualizare más seguido, la escuela ocupaba mucho de mí tiempo, pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones podré actualizar más seguido.**

 **Los quiero, que tengan un lindo día. :'3**


	8. Chapter 8 ¿El nuevo teatro?

Descubriendo el Amor

Capítulo 8. ¿El nuevo teatro?

Abyo y Ching iban caminando por el restaurante hacia la habitación de Pucca, cuando llegaron hasta su habitación, fue Ching la que tocó la puerta.

Pucca se la había toda la tarde tocando música en su piano, tenía mucho que no lo hacía, recordó cuando la enseñaron a tocar.

 _"Recuerdo cuando Destiny me enseño a tocar, **( Club Dragón ).**_

 _Recuerdo muy bien haber planeado todo con Destiny para que Garu fuera a rescatarme, todos se habían creído el cuento de que me había raptado, todos fueron en mí ayuda, uno por uno, menos Garu, empezaba a perder la paciencia entre tanto que se tardaba y en que no iba a rescatarme._

 _Recuerdo como me senté en una silla de la cueva de Destiny y empecé a llorar por que Garu no llegaba en mí rescate y pensaba en que nunca llegaría. Destiny me vio llorar y me preguntó._

 _-¿Que es lo que te pasa pequeña?-. Me dijo._

 _Yo no podía contestarle debido a mí voto de silencio, así que le hice gestos, él pareció leer mí mente, porque entendió perfectamente lo que trataba de decirle._

 _-No te preocupes, el llegara en tú rescate, además es horrible llorar, te enseñare a tocar el piano, ¿Qué te parece?-. Me dijo alzando las manos para darle énfasis al momento._

 _Yo no sabía porque tan repentinamente quería enseñarme a tocar el piano, el pareció percatarse de mí extrañeza así que me dijo:_

 _-Esto te servirá para que puedas desahogarte sin tener que llorar, mira ven, te enseñare y verás que te sentirás mejor-. Me extendió la mano, yo me pare y fui con él._

 _El me enseño, mientras seguían llegando mis "salvadores", claro sin mucho éxito, y en lo que esperábamos a que Garu se dignara a venir por mí, yo aprendí a tocar el piano, después de todo aprendía muy rápido._

 _El tenía razón, la mejor manera para desahogarse era por medio de la música y no de las lágrimas. Después de eso yo toque varias melodías en él piano y él también, enserio me estaba divirtiendo con él, después por fin llegó Garu, con su cara de pocos amigos, no creó que haya venido por su cuenta, más bien creó que habían dos opciones, o quería hacerse él héroe como siempre o lo habían obligado de alguna manera a ir por mí: EGOÍSTA._

 _El estaba muy enojado al haberse enterado de que todo era otro de mis ridículos planes para atraparlo, él se fue muy enojado y yo me quedé llorando muy triste, Destiny lo reto por haberme hecho llorar y después pelearon, como siempre, todo por el honor, siempre es él honor, lo único que le importa, luego llegaron a un volcán, Destiny lo empujó por accidente y casi cae, luego lo salvamos y como siempre como una boba fui tras él._

 _Creó que lo único bueno de ese día fue que aprendí a tocar el piano, y además tuve oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Destiny, es muy bueno, pero en fin, ya no tiene importancia, tengo que dejar de ser tonta e impulsiva"._

Pucca fue sacada de sus recuerdos porque tocaron su puerta, sus tíos solo le habían llevado el almuerzo en la tarde, pero para su suerte no le preguntaron nada. Se fijó en el reloj de su habitación, todavía no era la hora de la cena, si no eran sus tíos, ¿Quién más podría ser?

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta y Ching decidió hablarle a Pucca - ¿Pucca? ¿Estas ahí?, ¿Puedo pasar?-. Le preguntó Ching esperando la respuesta de su amiga.

" _Oh no, es Ching, no quiero que me pregunte nada, pero se que si no le abro, no me dejara tranquila, esta bien, de todas formas es mí mejor amiga"._

-¿Ching? ¡adelante!-. Le respondió Pucca con vos ronca, dejando helados a Ching, Abyo y hasta a Gwong.

Ching tardo varios minutos en reponerse, tenía mucho que Pucca no hablaba - Abyo, será mejor que te vallas, ¿Qué te parece si vas a abajo a comer unos fideos? ¿o vas con Garu para ver como está?, creó que esto es mucho más grave de lo que creí-. Le dijo Ching a Abyo en voz baja.

-¿Ehh? ¡Pero yo quería saber que le pasa a Pucca!-Protesto Abyo.

-Vamos ya te enteraras después, mejor espérame allá abajo, no tardare mucho-. Le dijo Ching a Abyo.

-De acuerdo, te esperare allá abajo y me lo contarás todo, ¿escuchaste?¡TODO!-. Dijo cediendo por fin Abyo.

-Si, ve-. Ching giró lentamente la perilla de la puerta de la habitación de Pucca y entró temiéndose lo peor-. ¿Porqué hablaste?-. Fue directo al punto, quería saberlo todo.

-¿No se supone que primero tendrías que saludar o preguntar como estoy?-. Le dijo Pucca cabizbaja.

-Perdóname Pucca, es cierto, ¿Cómo estas?, ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?-. Le preguntó Ching acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado en la cama.

-No me pasa nada, ¿Por qué crees que me pasa algo?-. Le preguntó Pucca.

-Oh vamos pequeña, ay tres razones, en primera, estas hablando y tú tenías un voto de silencio y no lo vieras roto por cualquier cosa, en segunda, se ve que has estado llorando y que estas muy mal, te ves pésima y tercera y última, Abyo me lo contó-. Le dijo.

-¡Ese torpe!, bueno, no quiero hablar de eso-. Le dijo Pucca agachando la cabeza.

-Vamos pequeña, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, no le diré nada a nadie-. Le dijo Ching tomándola de las manos.

-Esta bien, te lo contaré-. Hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo. -Todo comenzó cuando...

Pucca le contó todo a Ching, estaba llorando, aún le dolía y tenía el presentimiento de que sufriría mucho. Ching solo se limito a escucharla con atención y consolarla.

Cuando acabo de contarle todo Ching le dijo. -No te preocupes Pucca, yo creó que tarde o temprano se sentirá arrepentido por lo que te dijo-. Le dijo para tratar de animarla, ya que no estaba tan segura de que así iba ser.

-No lo creo Ching, se veía muy enojado y parecía que estaba completamente seguro de lo que decía-. Le dijo Pucca tratando de no llorar más.

-No te lo tomes muy apecho Pucca, es más ¿Qué te parece si tú lo ignoras ahora?-. Le propuso Ching.

-¿Como?, ¿ignorarlo?-. Pregunto Pucca confundida.

-Así es, así se dará cuenta de lo que te hizo no estuvo bien, tienes que continuar tú vida, no puedes rendirte simplemente, trata de llamar su atención-. Le dijo Ching guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Y como puedo llamar su atención?-. Le preguntó interesada.

-Pues arreglándote, vistiéndote bonita y saliendo para que piense que ya no te importa y se sienta enojado-. Le dijo parándose.

-¿Y si no funciona?- pregunto dudosa Pucca.

-Claro que funcionara, tú solo confía en mí, y ahora vamos a cenar unos fideos-. Le dijo jalándola.

-No Ching, hoy no me siento muy bien-. Le dijo negándose.

-Si claro que si, ya te lo he dicho, tienes que salir si quieres llamar su atención-. Le dijo.

-Se que tengo que ir, porque si no no me dejaras en paz, de acuerdo, pero espera un segundo, solo déjame arreglarme un poco, no tardo-. Le dijo Pucca un poco más animada.

-¿Te espero allá abajo?, es que vine con Abyo y le dije que no tardaría, y ya sabes como es de impaciente, será mejor que vaya con él, te esperamos abajo y recuerda que si no bajas, vendremos por ti-. Le dijo Ching.

-¡Espera!, ¿No vinieron con Garu verdad?-. le pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-No claro que no tonta, si no le viera preguntado a él y no a ti-. Le dijo y salió de él cuarto de Pucca.

Ching bajó las escaleras y fue al restaurante, buscó la mesa donde estaba Abyo y lo vio en una de las mesas de la esquina, Abyo en cuanto la vi le dijo:

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?, ¡Dijiste que no tardarías! ¡Tengo Hambre!-. Le reclamo Abyo.

-Lo siento, Pucca bajara en un momento a cenar con nosotros-. Le dijo mirándolo con un poco de tristeza, a él no le importaba ella.

-Y dime, ¿Qué te ha dicho?-. Le preguntó Abyo interesado.

-Pus veras, resulta que...

Y entonces le contó todo lo que había pasado con Pucca y Garu, Abyo no creía que Garu fuera capaz de ser tan cruel. Solo se limito a decir:

-Pero yo creó que él tubo una razón especifica para decírselo, él no dice las cosas por nada-. Le dijo Abyo a Ching tratando de justificar a su amigo Garu.

-Eres muy despistado, él solo se lo dijo para herirla, él solo piensa en su beneficio, él es un egoísta-. Le dijo Ching enojada.

Abyo no se atrevió a decir nada, sabía que lo que decía Ching era verdad y ahora no podía darle la razón a Garu, esta vez Abyo no estaba de acuerdo con Garu, entonces hubo un silencio incomodo, pero fueron salvados por la conversación de dos hombres en la mesa de a un lado.

-Oye, ¿ya te enteraste de que qué están construyendo un teatro?-. Le dijo un hombre de tez blanca con bigote, ojos y pelo castaños, con ojos rasgados de aspecto interesante.

-No, eso no lo sabía, ¿un teatro dices?-. Le pregunto su acompañante un hombre de tez morena, ojos gris y pelo negro, con las cejas muy pobladas.

-Sí, los hombrecillos de goma lo están construyendo, son tan rápidos que se planea que mañana mismo lo inauguren-. Le respondió el peli-café.

-¿Mañana?, que rápidos, y ¿para que lo han construido?-. pregunto el otro extrañado.

-Es para entretenimiento de la gente, ahí pasaran las mejores obras de teatro, la primera que pasaran para la inauguración será una sobre ninjas, eso fue lo que escuche, dicen que será muy divertido-. Le dijo el peli-café.

-¿Y donde venderán las entradas?-. Le preguntó el otro interesado.

-Pues las venderán ahí mismo, habrá una taquilla y mañana que sea la inauguración tendrás que hacer fila para comprar las entradas-. Le dijo el peli-café.

Abyo y Ching se voltearon a ver.

-Abyo, tengo una idea-. Le dijo Ching con una sonrisa.

-¿En que estas pensando eh pequeña Ching?-. Le pregunto con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Tenemos que ir a ese nuevo teatro-. Le dijo con una sonrisa grande.

-¿Para que?-. Le preguntó confundido.

-Pues mira te contaré, como ya te imaginaras Pucca esta muy, muy mal, así que le he dicho que tiene que continuar con su vida, así que mañana que sea la inauguración asistiremos, yo llevaré a Pucca para que se sienta mejor y su estado de animo cambie, necesita divertirse, debe saber que su mundo no gira alrededor de el idiota de Garu-. Le dijo Ching mirando hacia arriba, como imaginando.

-¿Y si llega a ir Garu?-. Le preguntó Abyo.

-¿Crees que él valla?-. Le pregunto Ching.

-Claro, ya escuchaste, ese hombre dijo que para la inauguración la primer obra será una de ninjas, y sabes que Garu ama todo lo que tenga que ver con artes marciales y no se la perdería por nada de el mundo-. Le dijo Abyo pensativo.

-Pero tal vez él no se enteré y no valla-. Le dijo Ching.

-La verdad no sé, ¿Crees que sea conveniente llevarla?-. Le pregunto preocupado Abyo.

-Si claro, ella tiene que superarlo, no se la pasara toda la vida evitándolo-. Le dijo Ching ahora despreocupada.

-Esta bien, confiare en ti-. Le dijo Abyo sonriendo.

-Te agradezco, pero ya cállate que ahí viene Pucca-. Le dijo señalando con la mirada a Pucca.

Garu iba caminando por la aldea para ir a casa de Abyo, estaba frustrado, no encontraba la manera de disculparse con ella, en su mente solo esta la imagen de ella sufriendo por su causa, y eso lo frustraba, solo quería sacársela de cabeza por un minuto, pero no podía, creía que la única manera de sacársela de la cabeza sería una pelea con Abyo.

Llegó a casa de Abyo y su padre salió a recibirlo.

-Hola Garu, ¿Cómo estas?, cambio-. Le dijo el oficial Bruce.

Garu solamente asintió en señal de saludo, era cierto que quería reanudar su voto de silencio, además no tenía caso enterar a las demás personas de lo que había pasado.

-Supongo que estas buscando a Abyo, ¿No es así?, cambio-. Le pregunto el oficial bruce, a lo que Garu asintió afirmativamente. - Bueno él no está salió, supongo que fue con Ching a comer fideos, siempre lo hace, cambio-. Le dijo amablemente.

Garu le sonrió le hizo una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

 _"¿Que hago?, cabe la posibilidad de que si voy me la encuentre y la dañe más de lo que ya lo he hecho, es mejor que no vaya, mejor regresare a casa"._ Se dijo Garu y siguió caminando, en una calle vio algo que le llamo la atención, era un lugar grande, era un teatro, había un letrero grande que decía: **"¡Mañana Gran Inauguración Del Teatro: Sooga!, Asistan todos, mañana a las 5:00p.m. ¡No falten!".** Más abajo decía el nombre de la obra que interpretarían. **"Ninja Cruel".**

 _"Mañana asistiré a esto, se ve divertido, y así podré quitármela un rato de la cabeza"._ Se dijo Garu seguro sin saber que Pucca también iría. Y así se fue caminando hacia su casa.

* * *

 **Bueno, ya e terminado otro capitulo, si si, se que prometí actualizar más seguido, pero no he podido, lo lamento.**

 **Perdónenme, pero en fin ya lo haré más seguido, sigan leyendo mi historia y comenten, dejen sus sugerencias, ¿Qué quieren que pase después?, ¿Qué quieren que pase con Pucca y Garu?, sugieran.**

 **Y agradezco mucho sus bellos comentarios 3**

 **Lindo día :v**


	9. Chapter 9 ¿Vamos al nuevo teatro?

Descubriendo el Amor

Chappter 9. ¿Vamos al nuevo teatro?

Pucca llegó a la mesa en donde estaban sentados Ching y Abyo, pero no pudo evitar mirar a Abyo con cierto toque de rencor, Abyo se estaba muriendo de miedo por la simple mirada de Pucca que parecía que tenia ganas de marlo; era increíble como una niña que aparentaba ser dulce y linda podía tener una mirada que te hacia morirte del miedo. Ching al ver lo incomoda que se estaba poniendo la situación, decidio intervenir.

-Oye Pucca, ¿Quieres salir mañana con Abyo y conmigo?-. Le pregunto con todas sus esperanzas.

-No tengo ganas de salir-. Le respondio secamente.

-Vamos, ¡será divertido!-. Insistio Ching.

-¿A donde quieres salir?-. Le pregunto desganada.

-Sabes, apenas nos acabamos de enterar de que los hombrecillos de goma construyeron un teatro con fin de entretenimiento para los habitantes de Sooga, y mañana es ¡la gran inauguración!-. Le dijo esperando una respuesta positiva por parte de ella.

-Así que, ¿quieres que valla con ustedes a ver una aburrida obra de teatro?-. Le pregunto aburrida.

Dada llegó a interrumpir, pues llegó a pedir lo que iban a ordenar, gracias a esto Abyo salio de su asombro y volvió a la realidad, pues el aún seguía muy sorprendido por ver a Pucca actuando de ese modo y además ¡hablando!. Dada se fue por sus ordenes y ellas continuaron hablando.

-¿Que decíamos?, ¡a sí!, no va a ser aburrida, además como ya te había mencionado, será la gran inauguración, ¡Sera muy divertido!-. le dijo sonriendo, esperaba que Pucca le dijera que si, tenía muy poca paciencia y esta se estaba agotando, así que si no le decía un si, tendría que obligarla a que aceptara y continuo. -Así que, ¿Qué dices?-.

-De acuerdo-. Respondió para sorpresa de Ching y Abyo.

-Oye Pucca, ¿y porque has cambiado de opinión tan repentinamente?-. Le pregunto Abyo introduciéndose en la conversación, ya salido de su asombro.

-Es simple, Ching no es de las mujeres que tienen mucha paciencia, así que de una u otra forma me obligaría a ir-. Le respondió como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo.

-Así que, ¿si vendrás con nosotros?-. Le pregunto Abyo a Pucca.

-Por supuesto-. Respondió Pucca rápidamente.

-Sí!-. Dijeron Ching Y Abyo al uní sonido, enserio querían ir a ver esa obra. Tanto Abyo como Ching tenían sus razones, Abyo, porque simplemente quería ver esa obra porque era de ninjas, además no quería ver a Pucca ,su amiga, triste, era extraño verla así, ella siempre estaba muy feliz y le era extraño verla así por el simple hecho de que ella nunca había estado así. Y Ching además de ir para animar a su amiga, también ella creía que le serviría para que su relación con Abyo se uniera más y no se volviera tan monótona.

Mientras tanto Garu ya en las comodidades de su hogar se acostó en el frío suelo pensando. _"Mañana aistire a esa obra, ire solo, no creo que Abyo quiera ir conmigo, tal vez si veo esa estúpida obra me entretenga, y ¿Qué mas da? tal vez me divierta y haga que me olvide de ciertas cosas, "Ella", nunca creí que estaría tan arrepentido en toda mi vida, ¡nunca debí haber abierto mi gran bocota!, ¿Cómo voy a solucionar esto?, todo esto lo estoy pagando muy caro"._ Después de un rato pensando, se quedó dormido.

Pasaron un buen rato, al parecer a Pucca le servía estar con sus amigos, ya que en el tiempo que estuvo con ellos se sintió mejor, hasta estuvo riendo cosa que sorprendió mucho a Abyo y Ching, pero Ching sabia que Pucca era una mujer fuerte y sabía que tarde o temprano lo superaría.

Terminaron de comer y para sorpresa de Pucca y Ching, Abyo pagó la cuenta, pues se había sentido muy bien unto a ellas hablando de cosas graciosas y dejar de lado el Kung fu.

Decidieron ir a dejar a Pucca a su habitación, llegaron a la puerta y Ching miro a Abyo y le hizo una seña indicándole que las dejara solas y Abyo lo entendio al instante.

-Bueno ya tengo que irme, Ching te espero abajo, y Pucca, hasta luego y ¡anímate!-. Le guiño el ojo y se fue dejando a Pucca y a Ching muy sorprendidas, pues nunca había visto una actitud tan madura en Abyo.

-¿Que le pasa a Abyo-. Le pregunto Pucca a Ching esperando a que ella o supiera.

-No lo sé, se comporto muy maduro, ¿no lo crees?-. Le pregunto mirando por donde se había ido Abyo.

-Sí y eso es raro-. Le dijo mirando lo mismo que Ching.

-Sí y mucho, pero hablando de temas más importantes, ¿Cómo se debe vestir para ir a un teatro?-. Le pregunto por fin mirándola a ella y evadiendo el tema, no quería hablar sobre Abyo.

-¿No lo sabes?, ¿Entonces como se te ocurrió ir si no sabes como vestir adecuadamente para ir a un teatro?-. Le pregunto girando la cabeza.

-Vamos a preguntarle a tus tíos-. Le dijo jalándola de la mano. Así que bajaron y fueron directo a la cocina. Cuando entraron vieron a Ho, Lingüini y Dumpling cocinando como siempre habilidosamente.

-Hola chef's-. Les saludo amablemente Ching. Los tres voltearon a verla y se sorprendieron de ver a Pucca junto a ella, además se veía un poco mejor. Sintieron la necesidad de preguntar ahora que ella estaba un poco mejor, pero se lo aguantaron ya que podían poner mal a Pucca.

-Hola Ching y hola Pucca-. Les dijeron amablemente los tres.

-Queríamos preguntar algo-. Les dijo Ching, ellos asintieron con la cabeza para que continuara hablando y ella les siguió diciendo. -¿Que ropa es la adecuada para usarse en un teatro?-. Les pregunto.

-¿Porque lo preguntas Ching?-. Le dijo Dumpling frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo que pasa es que maña es la inauguración del gran teatro: Sooga y queremos asistir, pero no sabemos como debemos vestirnos-. Le dijo Ching especificándose.

-¡Ah!, lo dicen por el nuevo teatro, deben vestir formalmente-. Les contesto Ho pensando en que era buena idea que fuera Pucca para curarse del mal estado en el que se encontraba.

-Osea que ¿debemos llevar vestidos y los hombres trajes?-. Le pregunto dudando.

-Así es Ching-. Le dijo Lingüini.

-Okey muchas gracias chef´s-. Les agradeció Ching y le dijo a Pucca. -Vamos Pucca-. Y se la llevo de la mano.

-¡Que bien que nuestra querida Pucca ya se encuentre mejor!-. Dijo Dumpling después de ver como salieron Ching y Pucca.

-¡sí!, ¿Creen que deberíamos de preguntarle acerca de que le pasa?-. Les pregunto a sus hermanos.

-No, aún no, todavía no se a recuperado completamente, cuando se recupere del todo podemos preguntarle, pero aúno no-. Les dijo Ho a sus hermanos y así continuaron cocinando.

Pucca y Ching regresaron a habitación de Pucca y entraron sentándose en la cama de Pucca.

-Ya oíste Pucca, mañana Abyo y yo pasaremos por ti, y tú ya estaras arreglada y lista para irnos-.

-Esta bien-. Le dijo Pucca.

-Animo Pucca, va veras que muy pronto lo superaras y volveras a ser la misma de antes-. le dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Yo también espero poder superarlo, y no te ilusiones, nunca volveré a ser la misma de antes, pero para que te abrumo con mis problemas, se que tú también tienes muchos problemas y estoy siendo egoísta, te prometo que cambiare-. Le dijo cambiando su mirada triste por una sonrisa que no convenció mucho a Ching, porque sabía que era fingida, pero no quería molestar más Pucca así que prefirió ignorar eso.

-Lo superaras, ya veras, tú no pienses en eso, no, yo no tengo problemas, así será Pucca, yo también prometo cambiar-. le dijo para animarla.

-Si que tienes problemas, yo te conozco muy bien y se que algo no esta bien contigo, así que no trates de evitarme y dime, ¿Qué te pasa?-. Le pregunto seriamente.

-No te preocupes no me pasa nada, ya debo de irme, Abyo me esta esperando para irnos y no es muy paciente, tengo que irme Pucca-. Le dijo y se paró de su cama.

-Esta bien, solo por esta vez te dejare ir, pero la próxima vez me contaras que te esta pasando-. le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa franca.

-Claro Pucca, anímate y ya no estés triste-. Le dijo y la abrazo, luego le sonrio y se fue caminando hacia la puerta, la abrió y antes de salir por la puerta le dijo. -Y recuerda que mañana pasare por ti para irnos, recuerda bien que tienes que vestirte formal y muy hermosa-. Luego le guiño el ojo y se fue.

En cuanto Ching salió de su habitación, Pucca se echo en la cama mirando hacia el techo, estaba muy triste, pero no iba a llorar, se estaba preguntando si en verdad Garu valía la pena. _"No volveré a llorar, le cumpliré a Ching lo que le prometí, cambiare, además, ¿Garu vale la pena?, desde que lo conozco lo he estado persiguiendo, cuando eramos niños muy pequeños el no me evitaba de la forma en que me evitaba hace poco, además el siempre a sido grosero y siempre me a tratado muy mal, el nunca me trato bien, el es un egoísta, siempre que me salvaba o algo era solamente por su estúpido honor, porque el muy idiota cree que si no salva a una niña pequeña no tiene honor, lo que le no sabe es que una persona que trata mal a otra no tiene honor, que tonta, ¿Cómo es que nunca me di cuenta?, no volveré a llorar por él, nunca más"._ Se dio a si misma, entonces cerro los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Ching salió del restaurante y encontró a Abyo sentado en las escaleras, llegó al lado de él y vio que Abyo estaba pensando, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Ching. Ching lo miro y se dio cuenta de que de esa manera lucia muy tierno, quiso que justo en ese momento el tiempo se congelara y no volviera a avanzar jamás, pero no se podía, además tenía que regresar a su hogar para escoger el vestido que usaría cuando fuera al teatro. Así que le toco el hombro a Abyo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Porque tardaste tanto?-. Le dijo de una manera dulce.

-Porque fuimos con los chef´s a preguntarles algo-. Le dijo seriamente.

-¿A preguntarles?, ¿Preguntarles que?-. Le digo amablemente.

-¿Podemos irnos?-. Le dijo sin mirarlo.

-Claro, entonces ¿me dirás que le preguntaron a los chef´s?-. Pregunto curioso.

-No fue nada importante, solo les preguntamos como debíamos vestir para ir al teatro-. Le dijo despreocupadamente caminando.

-¿Como?, ¿No sabías como debíamos vestir para ir al teatro?-. Le pregunto divertido.

-No, no lo sabía-. Le dijo mirándolo de reojo, vio como se estaba burlando de ella.

-Valla señorita perfección, ¿y entonces como debemos vestir?-. Le dijo arqueando la ceja.

-Cállate Abyo, y debemos vestir formalmente-. Le dijo con el ceño fruncido, estaba de mal humor y no estaba para soportar la arrogancia de Abyo.

-¿Que te pasa Ching?-. Le pregunto extrañado, creyó que Ching le seguiría el juego como siempre, pero no, y Ching nunca le había contestado de esa manera.

-Lo siento Abyo, solo estoy cansada-. Le dijo agarrándose la cabeza.

-Esta bien, te llevare a tu casa-. Le dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, gracias-. le dijo Ching sin mirarlo, casi no lo había mirado a los ojos porque no quería que viera la tristeza en sus ojos, y eso era debido a que Abyo, su novio, nunca le prestaba atención, y a otra mujeres sí. A decir verdad se sentía muy mal por eso, pero no hablaba con él, porque él nunca se tomaba las cosas enserio.

Abyo no le pregunto nada, caminaron en silencio y en poco tiempo llegaron a casa de Ching, ya en la puerta Ching tenía que despedirse de Abyo, así que decidio decirle unas cortas palabras.

-Gracias por traerme a casa Abyo, te veré mañana y recuerda que tienes que vestir con traje-. Le dijo mirando hacia el piso.

-De nada Ching, Pasare por ti, ¿con traje?-. Le dijo seriamente.

-Estaré lista, si tienes que ir formal al teatro-. Le dijo sonriendo.

-Esta bien , adiós Ching, te veo mañana, se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando.

Ching cerró la puerta de su hogar y se fue directo a su habitación.

Abyo estaba cansado y solo quería ir a su casa, estaba muy agotado, pero antes de ir a descansar tenía que ir a otro lugar.

* * *

Hola, Bueno les pido mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar, pero la verdad no había tenido ideas, además no estaba segura de querer continuar, pero gracias a sus comentarios, quise darles la satisfacción de continuarlo. 

Quiero aprovechar para agradecer sus comentarios, muchas, muchas gracias, me hacen sentir mejor.

Joyo: Enserio me alegra mucho que mi historia te este gustando, te agradezco por tus hermosas palabras motivadoras. :'D

Himeko: Gracias por leer mi historia, si la voy a continuar, no te preocupes ;)

Y de nuevo Avril G. Valdez Atilano, te agradezco a ti sobretodo porque ya no iba a continuar mi historia, pero vi tus hermosos comentarios y me inspiraron para seguir escribiendo más sobre esto, te prometo que voy a subir nuevos capítulos hasta terminar la historia. Tratare de seguir haciendo que te guste mi historia. Enserio muchas gracias por todo Y Saludos :'3 

Sav21: Te prometo que pronto veras el cambio de Pucca, me alegra que leas mi historia. :')

Lindo día, continúen leyendo mi historia. :3


	10. Chapter 10 La inauguración del teatro

Descubriendo el Amor

Chappter 10. La gran inauguración del teatro Sooga.

Abyo iba caminando y llegó hasta el lugar donde quería llegar, fue a la parte trasera y como supuso a quien buscaba no se encontraba en ese lugar. Se acerco a la entrada de la casa y busco en los pisos que no hubiera algún tipo de trampa, pero seguramente no, así que con cuidado se acerco a la puerta de la casa y toco despacio, sabia que el escucharía aunque viera tocado despacio después de todo era un ninja muy reconocido y con todos sus sentidos más desarrollados que los de personas comunes, seguramente él estaría durmiendo o meditando para hayar su paz interior, pero lo que Abyo realmente pensaba siempre cuando Garu trataba de hayar su paz interior era que nunca lo lograría, hasta que abriera su corazón a las personas que lo querían y dejara de tratar mal a las personas.

Garu estaba acostado en el suelo solamente pensando, ya estaba harto de no poder sacársela de la cabeza. Escucho como tocaron la puerta y con un salto ninja rápidamente se levanto y fue hasta la puerta. Sabía que sería Abyo, pues lo había ido a buscar en la tarde y seguramente el padre de este le viera dado el recado de que lo había ido a buscar, pero ahora justo en ese momento no le molestaba su visita, pues quería distraerse un rato, no le molestaba su presencia, hasta que lo escucho decir:

´¿Que es lo que te paso?-. Le pregunto directamente Abyo, sin saludar, siendo frío, yendo directamente al punto.

Garu sabia perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando, no necesitaba palabras para adivinarlo, pero decidió no decir nada.

-¿Qué?, ¿no vas a contestarte? ¿o caso no soy lo suficientemente digno de escuchar tu voz al contestarte?- Pregunto Abyo con el ceño fruncido.

Garu decidió decir nada, no por que lo que están diciendo el chico fuera cierto, si no que había decidido reanudar su voto de silencio, llevaba varios años con el y no quería hechar a perder todo ese tiempo. Pero esto aumento el enojo del moreno y el chico frunció aún más su ceño.

-Eres un idiota, lastimaste los sentimientos de una pequeña niña que nunca te hizo nada malo, más que tratar de buscar amor, y si se equivocó, pero se equipo al tratar de buscar amor en ti, eres patético, lastimar a una pequeña niña, imbécil, ¿en que estabas pensando?-. Le pregunto el, más serio que nunca, esto obviamente sorprendió a Garu, pero claro, el no lo demostraba, Abyo nunca era así, quiso contestarle, eso le molestaba totalmente, pues el no sabia el martirio que vivía al ser hostigado diariamente por tanto tiempo de una manera rara, tenia que contestarle, más no podía.

-No me interesa si no me contestas, "mejor amigo", pero era lo único que quería decirte, ahora, no te quito más tu valioso tiempo, y te pido que no me quites el mío, esta vez no estoy de acuerdo contigo, me despido, Patán-. Dijo esto último en un susurro, pero obviamente Garu lo escucho. Cerro su puerta de un portazo y tomo a su gato mientras lo acariciaba, luego se acostó en su cama y tranquilamente se acostó, y en menos de cinco minutos quedo dormido.

Abyo fue directamente a su casa, pensando en muchas cosas, pensando en China, en su manera extrañaen la que se habia comportado, en Pucca, en él mismo, dándose cuenta de que ahora él parecía más maduro que Garu, llegó a su casa y siguio pensando en todo lo anterior, hasta que quedo dormido.

Al siguiente día Pucca se levanto de "buen humor", pero al ver todos los carteles de Garu en sus paredes se lse le esfumo al instante. Se levanto desganada y observo su habitación, se acerco a los carteles y comenzó a quitar unos por uno, no porque le tuviera rencor a Garu, que en parte era así, si no porque no quería recordarlo más, no quería pensar en él, quería dejarlo en paz. Al quitarlos observó su habitación, se veía mejor, se veía de una manera, una habitación mas madura y mas digna, sonrió y miro los carteles, dudo un poco pensando en si tirarlos o conservarlos, tomo uno y lo guardo, y los demás los tiro sin dudar los demás. Bajo a el restaurante a desayunar con sus tíos, ellos al verla la saludaron gustosos, les gustaba mas su sobrina así, feliz, o por lo menos eso aparentaba ella.

-Hola Pucca, ¿como amaneciste?-. Saludo el tío Dumpling.

-Bien, gracias, ¿en que puedo ayudarles?-. Sus tíos aún no se acostumbraban mucho a que ella hablara, pero por lo menos ya no se sorprendían tanto.

-Bueno, ¿puedes ayudarnos abriendo el restaurante y haciéndola de mesera?-. Pregunto su tío, a lo que ella asintió, y fue a hacer lo que le mandaron.

Y así estuvo haciendo lo que le mandaron, pero al ver que eran las tres y media, les dijo que se iba para arreglarse para ir al teatro, ellos solamente le dijeron que si, y ella se fue a bañar, al salir de bañarse, enredo su cabello y su cuerpo en una toalla para escoger su ropa, se puso su ropa interior, y se puso su ropa normal, aún sabiendo que debía ir vestida normal, luego se peino como siempre y se sento a esperar a China.

China por su parte se había empezado a arreglar media hora antes, pues se conocía y sabia que tardaría, además tendría que ir una hora antes por Pucca para revisar que ella se viera vestido adecuadamente para la ocasión, se baño y se arreglo, y entonces a lascuatto en punto llego Abyo, ella fue a abrir la puerta, y se le quedo viendo al verlo llevando un esmoking, se veía increíblemente bien y muy formal, pero su expresión no se comparó con la de Abyo que siento como se le salia el corazón al ver a Ching, pues se veía muy diferente, pero diferente bien, ella llevaba un vestido violeta pegado de la cintura para arriba con tirantes delgados y tableada en la parte de abajo, llevaba medias blancas y unos zapatos violetas con cintas, y su cabello lo llevaba de distinta manera a como lo llevaba siempre, lo traía suelto y rizado y su fleco como siempre y con su siempre inseparable gallina Gwon, y su maquillaje era ligero, solo traía mascara de pestallas, sus labios de un rojo intenso y un poco de rubor, Abyo estaba casi babeando. Pero Ching hablo.

-Hola Abyo, espera un momento, ya nos vamos, deja solo voy por mi bolso-. Dijo mientras lo dejaba ahí afuera, empareja su puerta y después salia con un pequeño bolso blanco . -Muy bien, ahora si vamonos-. Le dijo mientras comenzaba a avanzar en dirección al restaurante. Abyo asintió y comenzaron a caminar, y se dio cuenta de como varios chicos se quedaban embobados con la chica mirándola de abajo hacia arriba, y esto por alguna extraña razón para el le molesto, nunca le había pasado, no lo entendía, tenia ganas de partirles la cara, pero estaba con ella y ella se molestaría, así que decidió ignorarlos, pero eso si, se acerco más a ella .

Pasaron por enfrente del teatro y ahí vieron un metro que decía que tenían que llegar mínimo unos 15 minutos antes, ella reviso un pequeño reloj que tenia en su muñeca y vio que eran las cuatro diez, aun tenían mucho tiempo, y apresuro un poco su paso, pasaron enfrente de unas chicas que al mirar a Abyo comenzaron a suspirar y a hablarle para que se quitara la camiseta y fuera con ellas, pero extrañamente etl las ignoro, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Chong, pero lo olvido después al ver al restaurante perteneciente al padre de Pucca estaba cerca, apresuro un poco mas su paso y llegaron , al llegar , Ching se encontró con el tío Hoo, y le preguntó:

-Hola tío Hoo, ¿se encontrara Pucca?- le dijo amablemente.

-Hola Ching y Abyo, Pucca era por allá arriba, pueden ir a buscarla.

-Gracias-. Dijeron Ching y Abyo al unisonido, para luego ir hacia la habitación de Pucca.

Al llegar a fuera de su habitación, Ching toco la puerta.

-Pasa Ching-. Dijo Pucca, para Abyo aún seguía siendo extraño escuchar a Pucca hablando, pero le parecía tierno. Ching abrió la puerta y entro junto con Abyo, les sorprendió verla vestida normal, como siempre, con sus mayas negras y su blusón rojo.

-¡Ey! ¿No te dije que te arreglaradarreglaras formal?-. Le dijo disgustada Ching.

-Estoy vestida formal, ¿cual es el problema con mi ropa?-. Dijo ella haciéndose como si no supiera.

-Tenemos 20 minutos para arreglarte-. Dijo seriamente mientras se acercaba a su armario, y al abrirlo noto que tenía muga ropa. - EH, pero si mira, tienes muchas ropa, es envidiable, ¿porque no la usas?-. Preguntó mientras buscaba algo decente para que su mejor amiga usara para el teatro.

-Esa ropa es toda la que me han regalado mis tíos con el pasar de los años, pero yo casi nunca la uso-. Respondio mientras ponía poca atención a lo que Ching hacia.

-Bien, pobre esto dijo entregándole un vestido y unos zapatos.

-No me dejaras tranquila si no me lo pongo, ¿no es cierto?-. Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Por supuesto que no, ahora vistete-. Dijo mientras señalaba hacia el baño de ella. ante todo esto Abyo solo miraba impaciente, cuando Pucca entro al baño suspiro y se sentó en la cama.

-No te desesperes mucho, no tardaremos-. Dijo Ching amablemente y le guiño un ojo. Ante esto Abyo se sonrojo, por lo que voleo a otro lado, y entonces se dio cuenta que ya no estaban los carteles de Garu.

-¿No se supone que habían muchas fotografías deGaru por roda la habitación?-. Dijo señalando a lugares donde antes habían fotografías del mencionado.

-Así es, tienes razón, tal vez los quito para ya no recirdarlo-. Pero ta no dijo nada al escuchar la puerta del baño abrirse.

-¿Contenta?-. Pregunto Pucca un poco fastidiada. A Ching le brillaron los ojos, a ella Pucca siemprese le habia hecho una de las chicas más bonitas que había visto en toda su vida, y se veía aun mas hermosa con ese vestido blanco de tirantes delgados, pegado de arriba y suelto de abajo, pero la falda del vestido tenia la tela en forma de picos, y llevaba unos zapatos negros de charol.

-Te ves hermosa-. Dijo Ching poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas. -Solo hace falta arreglar tu cabello, ven para acá-. Dijo mientras le enseñaba una silla para que se sentara, Pucca sin más remedio obedeció, y se sentó.

Ching le soltó los bollos, y cepillo su cabello, no tenia idea de como peinarla, pero se decidió por hacerle una cola de caballo simplesimple y le puso un moño blanco.

-Ahora si, estamos listos-. Dijo mientras se levantaba y le decía: -Toma tu bolso y vamosnos -. Dijo mientras se iba por la puerta seguía por Abyo. Pucca tomo un bolso negro y un suéter negro abierto.

-Listo, ahora si vamosnos-. Le dijo a su dosamigos que estaban afuera, esperándola.

Y así bajaron las escaleras, Pucca se despidió de sus tíos y salieron del restaurante con buen tiempo, caminando en dirección al teatro.

Mientras tanto Garu también se había arregoado por lo que había entendido, tenia que vestirse formal, por lo que se puso un smoking fino, con un moño rojo, y con su pelo con sus dos colas, como siempre. Salio de su casa llenado directamente hacia el teatro.

Pucca, Ching y Abyo fueron directamente hacia el teatro, y llegaron rápidamente, un disgusto se llevaron al ver al encontrar aa Ringo Ringo, que llevaba un nuevo vestido que le habían comprado negro con brillos y largo y llevaba un nuevo peinado, nuevos guantes negros y unos nuevos zapatos, y al verlas instantáneamente se acerco para molestarlas.

-Hola Pucca, hola Ching y hola Abyo-. Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Abyo, sabiendo que esto haría enojar a Ching, pero Ching la ignoro, cosa que le dio motivos para molestarlas. -Jaja, parecen modelos- Hizo una pausa para ilusionar las y después continuo. -Pero modelos para ser unos payasos, jajajaja, en cambio yo me veo hermosa con mi ropa y peinado nuevos -. Dijo estallando en carcajadas. Esto hizo enojar a Pucca, no estaba de tan buen humor ese día como para soportarla, entonces le dijo:

-Callate, tonta. Tienetes razón tal vez te compran lo que quieres y cuandocuando lo quieres , pero solamente para que te alejes, porque seguramente no te soportan y por eso te cumplen todos tus caprichos-. Dijo mientras todos miraban sorprendidos a Pucca, en primera por que hablo y no muchos lo sabian, en segunda por atreverse a hablarle así a Ring Ring, y en tercera por dejar callada a la chica del pelo azul, pero la más sorprendida fue Ring Ring, que se quedo callada , luego bufo, se dio la vuelta y se fue. Ching choco la mano con Pucca al igual que Abyo, pero su risa se callo al ver a Garu que se acercaba al teatro.

-Oh bo-. Dijo Abyo.

-Solo ignorenlo-. Dijo Ching a Pucca que simplemente asintió y le dio la espalda.

Garu vio mientras caminaba a lo mejor a Abyo, también vio a Ching, que al principio no la reconoció, pero después se dio cuenta de que efectivamente era Ching, y también vio a otra chica qu estaba con ellos, una pelinegra con vestido blanco, pero como estaba de espaldas no alcanzo a distinguir quien era. Vio como sus dos amigos lo miraron con reproche y desaprobación, se acerco a ellos, pero se quedo helado al ver como la chica que antes no había reconocido era Pucca, pero sin embargo, no fue eso lo que lo sorprendió, si no el ver ka hermosura de la chica, pues debía admitirlo, se veía hermosa, tan hermosa como nunca la había visto, Pucca se quedo mirándolo, con rencor, y eso no le gusto, no le gustaba para nada, la chica le dio la espalda y eso se sentía realmente raro, agacho la mirada, tal vez lo que sentía era: ¿culpabilidad?, debía admitirlo, desde que vio llorar a es dulce niña que como le había dicho Abyo solo "había buscado amor en él", sentía una terrible sensación de culpa, que no lo dejaba estar en paz con sigo mismo, si era eso, se sentía culpable.

El maestro Soo llegó, con unas enormes tijeras en su mano, y después de un largo discurso sobre el teatro y algo sobre que fue creado para el entretenimiento y cultura de la aldea de Sooga, corto el listón rojo que se encontraba enfrente de la puerta del teatro, y luego toda la gente aplaudió y festejo por la inauguración del teatro Sooga.

* * *

 **Hola :(**

 **Se que no herezco su perdón, pero mis más sinceras disculpas, pero mi imaginación estaba de vacaciones, luego no tuve internet por un mes, y tuve muchos problemas personales, además de cm que como ya leshabia mencionado estaba planeado no continuar con esto, por que algunas cosas ya no me gustaron comoquedaron y pues epor eso tampoco quería continuar, además de que estuve leyendo nuevas cosas y así, y pienso que a ustedes tampoco les ha gustado pies no comentan mucho, perdón por crear esta patética historia y ustedes tengan que leer esta Asquerosidad, pero perdón.**

 **Ya actualizare más seguido, lo prometo, ahora me despido y espero y me sigan leyendo, nos leemos, dejen sus comentarios, lindo día :3**


	11. Chapter 11 Incidente en el teatro

Descubriendo el Amor

Chappter 11. Incidente en el teatro.

Después de el largo, enserio muy largo, discurso que dio el maestro Soo sobre el nuevo teatro, todos empezaron a festejar, lanzando globos, serpentinas y confeti por todas partes, mientras que Abyo, Ching y Pucca esperaban para poder entrar, ver la estúpida obra y largarse a sus casas. Todos comenzaron a entrar lentamente, cosa que por cierto les desesperaba, cuando entraron todos los demás por fin entraron, pero se quedaron en la entrada contemplando todo el teatro, que por fuera se veía realmente pequeño, pero realmente era muy grande por dentro, con unas enormes cortinas rojas de terciopelo y las bancas igual, también habían balcones en los lados, Abyo miro a sus amigas preguntándoles con la mirada donde querían sentarse, pero no era donde querían, en la puerta les habían dado un boleto para saber sus lugares, las chicas al mirar a Abyo captaron inmediatamente lo que él les quería decir, miraron sus boletos, y observaron que era para su suerte en la tercera fila de abajo, sonrieron, pero se quedaron parados más tiempo ahí, pues querían esperar a que la gente se sentara y estuviera todo tranquilo para que ellos pudieran sentarse a gusto.

Garu por su parte, entro después de ellos, pues los estaba siguiendo de cerca, quería escuchar lo que hablaban, pero no lo mencionaban a él, y ahora que lo pensaba en todo ese tiempo no lo habían mencionado, y habia supuesto que estarían hablando de él, mal, pero de él, y eso en cierta forma le dolia, claro no lo admitiría por nada del mundo, su grande orgullo no lo permitiría, él era el ninja más orgulloso que había en esa aldea y le gustaba ser etiquetado como eso.

Tobe se encontraba junto con sus ninjas, habían ido a ese teatro para poner en marcha el nuevo descabellado plan de Tobe, no porque realmente les interesara estar ahí, sabían que Garu estaría ahí, y también sabían que Pucca también estaría ahí, así que era el momento perfecto de atacar; justo en ese momento se encontraban afuera del teatro en una esquina esperando a que Garu entrara para poder entrar ellos, porque sí, efectivamente Garu estaba ahí y para su suerte Pucca también.

Después de un rato ellos entraron, y entonces sus ninjas y él por fin pudieron pasar, pero estuvieron esperando un poco más ya que Garu estaba espiando a Pucca y sus "ridículos amigos", como él solía llamarlos.

Pucca y sus amigos hablaban sobre el teatro, no es como si tuvieran algo mejor de lo que hablar, hasta que algo, más bien alguien llamo su atención, a un lado de ellos se encontraban dos tipos hablando, una joven de lentes, castaña que parecía muy nerviosa que estaba con un tipo que parecía realmente desesperado de pelo blanco y lentes obscuros, sin embargo, eso no fue lo que llamo su atención, si no que él tipo grito, al escuchar el grito del peliblanco pusieron atención a la plática que tenían para saber que era lo que pasaba para que ese hombre gritara como un completo loco.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Es imposible! ¡REPITELO!-. Exigió el peliblanco.

-Sí señor, bueno es que la pianista se desmayo, al parecer por los nervios, y el repuesto no a venido porque se reporto enfermo-. Dijo con nerviosismo evitando su penetrante mirada.

-¡Ahh! No puede ser, ¿que vamos a hacer?, es la gran inauguración y no tendremos pianista para la musica de fondo-. Dijo mientras jalaba desesperado su blanco cabello.

-¿no podemos usar la grabadora?-. Pregunto la chica nerviosa.

-¿estas loca? Claro que no, la musica de fondo en un teatro siempre es en vivo, además no grabamos nada-. Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Abyo que escuchó la conversación junto a sus amigas le pregunto a Pucca.

-Oye Pucca, ¿tú no tocabas el piano?-. Pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa, y lo dejó suficientemente alto como paara que los tipos de al lado escucharan. Y Garu que también había escuchado golpeo su frente, ¿Abyo si lo sabia, y él no? ¿no él sabia todo de ella? Pues ahora veía que no. Dejo sus pensamientos por escuchar la respuesta de la morena.

-Ehh.. Si, pero...-. No la dejaron terminar, pues el peliblanco se acerco a ella.

-¿Tocas el piano? ¿puedes tocas el piano para la obra?-. Dijo poniendo sus manos juntas y arrodillándose frente a ella, ella estaba a punto de negarse, pero su amiga interrumpió.

-¡Di que sí! Vamos Pucca yo se que quieres, te conozco mejor que nadie y se que te gusta tocar, vamos ¡hazlo! Y prometo no volver a molestarte por el próximo 1 mes entero-. Dijo mientras ponía ojos de gatito triste.

-¿por un mes?-. Pregunto ella, y recibió un acentimiento de cabeza por parte de Ching. -¿y no me obligaras a hacer nada más?-. Pregunto con una ceja alzada, miro como la chica dudo, pero después volvió a asentir con la cabeza, entonces sonrió. -Vale, bien, lo haré-. Dijo sonriendo, a decir verdad le gustaba un poco la idea, le gustaba mucho tocar el piano, y así no se aburriría, de hecho por un momento olvido a Garu.

El peliblanco se la llevo a rastras del brazo hacia enfrente del escenario, ahí estaban los demás músicos, la obligó a sentarse en la silla frente al piano, y luego le dio unas hojas que contenían lo que debía tocar.

Ching y Abyo se sonrieron cómplices, era bueno que su amiga se distrajera un rato. Ching borro su sonrisa recordando que ahora estaría sola con Abyo, cosa que prefería evitar, pues se sentía incómoda, además de que se sentía algo resentida por como la trataba Abyo, y estaba tratando de aclarar sus sentimientos, ella era su novia, pero no la trataba como si lo fuera, y era por eso que no quería tratar mucho con él, porque siempre que estaba con él, caía, era inevitable, estaba enamorada de él, ¿como no sentirse bien estando al lado de la persona de la cual estas enamorada? Pero esos pensamientos la atormentaban, los pensamientos de que no la quería, de que solo se burlaba de ella, además Abyo nunca le había dicho que la quería, ni siquiera le había dicho algo lindo, o le había dado una prueba de su afecto, ¿quien decía que la queria?

Abyo noto como Ching pareció ponerse incómoda, había borrado su sonrisa de un momento a otro y eso era raro, ella no solía cambiar así, y desde hace varios días que la notaba rara. Toco su hombro al verla tan pensativa, ella levanto la mirada rápidamente, y luego le evito la mirada.

-Ching..-. No pudo terminar, puesto que ella lo interrumpió.

-Vamos ya a nuestros asientos, ya casi todos están sentados-. Le dijo mientras se iba ella hacia el lugar indicado, el fruncido el ceño, ella lo evitaba, ¿que le pasaba? ¿habia hecho él algo malo? No lo recordaba, pero ya buscaría el momento para preguntarselo. Se sentaron en silencio, Pucca estaba justo delante de ellos, junto con los músicos.

Garu, cuando observó que sus amigos, o ex-amigos se iban a sentar, imito su acción, observo su boleto, le tocaba justo en la cuarta fila detrás de ellos para su buena o mala suerte.

Por su parte, Tobe, había robado los lugares de otras personas para sentarse tres filas de tras de Garu, desde ahí lo veían perfectamente y él no los veía. Solo esperarían a que comenzara la obra y apagaran las luces para poder atacar.

Garu observo a Pucca, ella se estaba preparando para tocar el piano, luego miro a sus amigos, Ching se veía nerviosa, y se dio cuenta como trataba de evitar a Abyo, algo había pasado entre esos dos, tal vez ella se estaba dando cuenta de como la trataba, él había tratado de hablar con Abyo para mostrarle que la trataba mal y que la perdería, pero su amigo, era demasiado imbécil como para darse cuenta y hacer caso. Se encogió de hombros, las luces se apagaron, comenzó la música, pero a lo único que ponía atención era a el sonido del piano, ella tocaba como toda una profesional, esa chica si que era única, sabia hacer muchísimas cosas, tantas que le sorprendía. Paso su vista a el escenario, se abrió el telón y salieron unos personajes, eran ninjas, ellos trataban de llevarse a una chica, dejo de poner atención a la obra y miro de nuevo a la pelinegra, que parecía estar en su mundo, tocando el piano como si no existiera un mañana, como si no hubiera nadie más que ella y el piano, sonrió, ella si que era especial, fruncido el ceño al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, sacudió la cabeza y trato de poner atención a la aburrida obra. Después de 10 minutos de ver la obra se dio cuenta de que no era tan mala, pero no podía concentrarse mucho, pues por momentos observaba el transcurso de la obra y también miraba a Pucca y su manera de tocar el piano. Hasta que escucho un ruido sospechoso atrás, con su oído de ninja y con sus buenos reflejos pudo darse cuenta de que algo se dirigía a él, por instinto movió su cabeza hacia la izquierda, esquivando el objeto, lo vio en cámara lenta, luego pudo darse cuenta de que era una estrella ninja, de esas filosas, al esquivarla él, ahora se dirigía a la cabeza de Ching, se tenso por un momento al pensar que por culpa suya tal vez su amiga saldría herida, pero se relajo al ver como su amigo Abyo, que también era un ninja y por lo tanto también tenia buenos reflejos, se dio cuenta de que la estrella impactaría en la cabeza de su novia, por lo que Abyo se lanzo sobre ella, tirandola hacia un lado, pero había evitado que le diera, suspiro, no le había dado, pero se puso pálido al ver ahora la dirección que tomaba la estrella, su próximo destino: Pucca.

La chica estaba en su mundo, en lo único que pensaba era en su piano, en ese momento, no le importaba nada, ni nadie. Tanto que no escucho la estrella que se dirigía a ella, para su suerte el aire movió un poco la estrella, cambiando un poco su dirección, pero no lo suficiente, la estrella corto su mejilla y luego impacto contra el piano, destruyéndolo por la fuerza con la que fue lanzada.

Garu estaba en shock, ella no se había dado cuenta y la había cortado, ella volteo su cara lentamente, dejando ver su mejilla con un hilo de sangre, Garu sintió la sangre hervir, y en ese momento alguien paso por su mente: Tobe.

* * *

 **Hola :v**

 **Creo que esta vez tarde menos en actualizar, pero ya no quiero ser una autora irresponsable pues se lo que se siente esperar mucho tiempo por leer más, de una historia :c pero bueno quiero terminar esta historia, tratare de actualizar cada domingo :')**

 **Perdonen las faltas de ortografía de el capítulo pasado, pero lo escribí de rápido, trate de no dejar faltas de ortografía en este, pero si ven alguna, avisenme por favor para corregirlas :'v**

 **Quiero agradecer por sus comentarios tan bonitos, enserio gracias :')**

 **Sav21: Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, gracias enserio, y de hecho mi idea si es poner un novio o amiguito para Pucca, quiero poner celos :v, gracias y te aseguro que la continuare :') y yo soy de la Ciudad de México, ¿de donde eres tú? Saludos :')**

 **Marylin-1657: Muchas gracias, me animas a querer continuar :') gracias por tu comentario, saludos :3**

 **Lula28: Gracias, me animaste mucho con tu comentario, me haces sentir mucho mejor, y te prometo que actualizare más seguido, espero que lo sigas leyendo gracias, saludos :')**

 **Guest: Gracias por leer, espero que me tengas paciencia para actualizar, te agradezco infinitamente por comentar, y si tienes alguna sugerencia con mucho gusto las aceptare, saludos :')**

 **Y también quería agregar un nuevo personaje, un noviesillo de Pucca, y quería que me dieran una idea de que nombre ponerle, y sobre su físico también, dejen sus comentarios de que nombre quieren que tenga y también describan su físico de como se lo imaginan, gracias :')**

 **Bueno gracias por todo, actualizare más :3**

 **Lindo día, cuiden se :)**


	12. Chapter 12 Mi furia, tú furia, su furia

Descubriendo el Amor

Chapter 12. Mi furia, tú furia, su furia.

Giro su cabeza lentamente, no era posible su atrevimiento, aunque también le sorprendía que la chica estuviese tan embelesada en la musica, que dejara atrás toda su defensa, era inconcebible, una buena ninja no podía dejar atrás su guardia, pero bueno, ella no podía saber que de un momento a otro le lanzarían algo.

Sentía algo muy fuerte dentro de si. FURIA. No podía dejar pasar eso, que lastimaran a Pucca por el simple hecho de que un tipo quisiera tomar venganza de algo estúpido que había pasado hace muchos años, no era aceptable, ni mucho menos. Al girar totalmente su cabeza lo vio, él estaba parado, también impactado, pues él, (Tobe), creía que ella se movería, su intención nunca había sido lastimarla, puede que ella interfiriera siempre en sus venganzas contra Garu, y que por culpa de ella las cosas siempre salieran mal, pero nunca había pensado en lastimarla, después de todo, ella solo era una niña, una niña muy fuerte por cierto.

-N-no fu-fue mi-mi int- intención-. Trato de decir Tobe, pero estaba demasiado nervioso. En parte porque como ya había dicho, no quería herirla, y en parte porque todos lo miraban, el teatro estaba en un silencio sepulcral, y todos habían volteado a ver a Pucca, y luego a él, fijamente. Miro a Garu, él estaba totalmente rojo de la cara, le salia humo por las orejas, sí, él estaba enojado, y mucho, ya que por lo que él se daba cuenta, Garu parecía tener cierro afecto por la niña, puede que no lo dijera, pero él sabia que Garu la quería, y se había dado cuenta de esto en muchas ocasiones:

Cuando se sonrojaba porque la niña lo besaba, porque iba a defenderla aún cuando ella no lo necesitará, cuando sonreía orgulloso de los triunfos de la niña, cuando la consolaba indirectamente, cuando seguía yendo al restaurante de sus tíos de ella aun sabiendo que ella estaría ahí, por eso, y muchas cosas más (Como la carta que había encontrado), y todos lo notaban, los únicos que parecían no darse cuenta, eran Garu y Pucca, sí, eran demasiado distraídos; y ahora estaba ahí, viéndolo fijamente con reproche y enojo, evito la mirada de este, que pronto se lanzaría contra él, claro esta, pero miro a Pucca, ella estaba seria, aveces su cara podía ser un complejo acertijo difícil de descifrar, no veía nada en ella, pero aun así pudo sentir algo saliendo por cada uno de los poros de su piel: CULPABILIDAD.

Observo a Tobe fijamente, y él también la miro, y pudo ver en sus ojos que la intención de él no era lastimarla, por lo menos no a ella, suspiro, miro a sus amigos, Ching estaba ilesa, ya que a pesar de que Abyo se había lanzado sobre ella y la había tirado hacia el piso, la había protegido con su cuerpo, por lo cual, Ching estaba bien, entonces miro a Abyo, él si parecía realmente enojado, y entonces vio en él intenciones de lanzarse sobre Tobe a atacarlo, pero no quería que lastimarán a Tobe, esa estrella ninja no había sido para ella, miro a Garu, había sido para Garu, pero tampoco podía culparlo, la culpa no había sido de nadie, por lo que se acerco a sus amigos, antes de que se iniciara una pelea innecesaria. Toco su hombro, estaba muy tenso, y no volteo a mirarla, lo toco más para que la volteara a ver y se relajara, pero siguió sin voltear, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Abyo no solo estaba enojado por lo de su lesión en la mejilla, si no también porque la estrella también había estado a punto de estrellarse contra la cabeza de Ching, su novia.

Sabia que no le haría caso justo en ese momento le dijera lo que le dijera, así que volteo a ver a Ching, Ching la miro y de inmediato ella entendió a la perfección lo que que Pucca le quería decir y lo que debía hacer.

-Vámonos Abyo-. Entonces Abyo si la miro, de hecho, todos la miraron, ya que nadie hablaba y hasta podían escucharse el sonido de los latidos del corazón de todos y sus sangres corres por sus venas.

-Claro que no, esta me las paga, el maldito bastardo no se a de salir con la suya-. Dijo firmemente, dejando sorprendido a mas de uno, en esa aldea no solían usar un lenguaje tan vulgar, además de que nunca se había visto a Abyo con tanta determinación.

-Ya Abyo, no tiene importancia-. Dijo esta vez Pucca.

-¿Como no va a tener importancia?, casi le da a Ching, y por unos milímetros casi te mata a ti, ¿acaso no viste como dejo a ese pobre piano?-. Preguntó furioso.

-Ya Abyo, por favor-. El chico negó con la cabeza. -Por favor-. Pero Abyo no cedía. -Ya Abyo, por favor, quiero irme-. Dijo mientras salia una pequeña lágrima de frustración de sus pequeños ojos negros. Al ver esto, se relajó, había cedido, y antes de irse dijo:

-No te vuelvas a acercar a ellas, o te vas a arrepentir-. Dijo seriamente Abyo, mirando directamente a los ojos a Tobe. Dicho esto, tomo a Ching de la cintura sorprendiendo la y la jalo para salir de allí. -Vamos Pucca-. Dijo tomándola igual que a Ching, pero a esta de la espalda como un amigo, con el otro brazo libre.

Quiso irse detrás de ellos para asegurarse de que las dos chicas estuvieran bien, pero, primero tenia algo que hacer, y lo que tenia que hacer era: golpear a Tobe hasta dejarlo inconsciente, nunca había tenido tanta necesidad de golpear a alguien como justamente en ese momento.

Ella no lo miro, lo paso de largo, y eso lo hizo enfurecer más. Salto hasta enfrente de él, Tobe se quedo quito y en silencio, Garu le dio un golpe en la cara, pero para su sorpresa, Tobe no se movió, dejo que el golpe impactara en su nariz, y los demás golpes también, era como un muñequito, dejaba que hicieran lo quisieran con él, Garu siguió golpeándolo hasta dejarlo desmayado en el suelo, golpeándolo con todo lo que encontrara a su paso, al verlo ahí tirado decidió que ya era suficiente, así que miro a los ninjas de Tobe, también tenia ganas de golpearlos por ser sus cómplices y atribuir a que Pucca fuese dañada, pero decidió no hacerles caso, después de golpear tanto a Tobe sin que él se defendiera ya estaba agotado, y ya había desquitado su enojo.

Después de caminar una calle lejos de el teatro, Abyo se detuvo, habían estado caminando en silencio en la misma posición en la que habían salido. Él miro a las dos chicas que parecían cansadas, y vio la mejilla de Pucca que aun sangraba, le extendió el pañuelo que traía en la bolsa de enfrente de su traje, la chica lo acepto y con cuidado limpio la sangre que salia de su mejilla, entonces Ching habló.

-Lo siento mucho Pucca, no debimos obligarte a venir, no debimos haber venido-. Dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-No Ching, no fue tu culpa, y si estas triste por esto-. Señalo su mejilla.- No te preocupes, solo es un pequeño raspón, son como cosquillas para mi-. Ching sonrió.

-Creo que es hora de irnos a casa-. Dijo Abyo también cansado.

A lo lejos alguien los veía, no podía sentirse mas culpable, porque el producto de su egoísmo era repercutido en sus amigos, los siguió, fueron a dejar a Pucca a su casa, y luego dieron la vuelta para ir a casa de Ching, pero no los siguió más, se quedo ahí afuera de la casa de Pucca, brinco hasta llegar a la ventana de ésta, y estaba levemente abierta, la observo llegar y echarse en la cama boca abajo, la observó unos minutos, y entonces observó como ella se quedo dormida después de un rato, quiso entrar, pero ella podría darse cuenta, así que decidió dejarla tranquila, le echo un ultimo vistazo observando su hermoso vestido blanco y lo bonita que se veía con el, se encogió de hombros ante tal pensamiento y partió a su casa, moría por quitarse ese maldito traje y ponerse sus ropas de siempre.

Caminaba incomoda por el silencio que nunca se formaba, pero ella era la que siempre intentaba entablar una conversación con entusiasmo y tratar de unirse más a él, su novio, para tener mas confianza entre ellos, para que la relación fuera más agradable, pero él nunca hacia el mínimo esfuerzo por seguir el hilo de la conversación y decía sus "tonterías" y no hablaba más que de él mismo, por eso, ya estaba harta, ya no quería ser ella la que siempre tuviera que tratar de dar un paso, eso no le correspondía a ella. Se había rendido, y estaba segura de que si no era ella la que lo intentaba la relación terminaría muriendo, pero bueno, no es como si siempre hubiera estado viva o como si alguna vez hubiese estado viva. Pero otra vez se había equivocado, Abyo quiso meter una conversación.

-Es una lastima, la obra estaba buena, ¿que te pareció a ti?-. La miro con una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

-Sí, era muy interesante-. Dijo después de unos segundos, y así, con esa respuesta tan seca, ella mató la conversación.

Siguieron caminado hasta casa de Ching, y ya en la puerta, ella saco sus llaves de su bolso, abrió la puerta, y lo miro.

-¿Quieres pasar?-. Pregunto con cansancio.

-No, te dejare descansar, te ves cansada-. Le dijo con una sonrisa de lado, y era cierto, ella estaba cansada, y él también lo estaba desde hace unos días, se sentía enserio muy decaído, y por alguna extraña razón que desconocía se sentía rechazado, pero, ¿por quien?, miro a Ching, y se quedo unos segundos así, solamente observándola, y se dio cuenta una vez mas de lo hermosa que se veía, entonces si pensarlo mucho se atrevió a decir con certeza: -El día de hoy te vez más hermosa que de costumbre-. Se quedo en shock el mismo al oírse decirle eso, entonces hizo algo más antes de darse la vuelta y correr despavorido hacia si casa, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sonrojada e impactada se quedo minutos ahí parada sin saber que hacer, sacudió la cabeza, entro a su casa, subió a su habitación corriendo y ahí, en seguridad de su habitación se echo a la cama, con una sonrisa.

 ** ___** ** _Lo sé, lo sé, los hice esperar mucho por una actualización xc_** ** _Pero tengo motivos, los cuales son:_** ** _-Entre en una depresión algo fuerte._** ** _-Mi madre me ha estado obligando a ir a fiestas últimamente._** ** _-Entre a la prepa, y alas tareas son horriblesssss, es mucho para mi._** ** _-He estado pasando por una crisis de incomodidad porque no tengo amigos en mi salón y no me gusta estar sola :(_** ** _bueno, espero que puedan comprenderme si tardo en actualizar y perdon si este cap fue muy corto, pero e tratado de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo):_** ** _Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, y me han animado a seguir con la historia, y me he dado cuenta de que no es justo una historia inconclusa, por eso agradezco a principalmente a todos los que me leen, pero les agradezco mucho mas a los que le han dado fav. y a los que comentan, gracias por todo._** ** _Lula28: Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios eres muy buena, gracias, gracias, gracias, y para que veas que trato de remendar mis errores por haberte hecho esperar tanto ( si es que no te cansaste ya de esperar y no lees mas mi historia), debo decirte que ya, el próximo capitulo ¡aparecerá el nuevo chico, el que provocará celos en ciertos chicos! ¿que nombre podría ponerle? espero tu respuesta :) Saludos, y Lindos días 3_**


End file.
